Through Hell with Me
by MmmSuite
Summary: This is the sequel to Across the World with Me. Dom and Letty get the wake up call of their lives. Their front door been blown in while their babies are asleep. Dom/Letty Brian/Mia Han/OFC
1. Upset in Suburbia

**A/N – This is a sequel to Across the World with Me, which is the sequel to Anything for Me. I thought of something new to do with the story line and decided to post it. It's definitely a good idea to read those before this if you want any chance of understanding my crazy ramblings.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Upset in Surburbia<strong>

Dom and Letty are lying in bed and Dom wakes up suddenly at the sound of his son's rustling in his crib. He looks over Letty at the video monitor and notices he is still fast asleep and smiles to himself.

He looks down on Letty sleeping and kisses the side of her face. Still more beautiful than he had words for.

The sound of his door being pushed opened causes him to lift his head and look into the face of his eight year old daughter Ana.

"Hey Dad."

"Dad? What happened to Daddy?"

"Dad." Ana says, shaking her head with more attitude than he is okay with.

Dom gets out of bed and walks over to her.

"Good morning Ana."

He leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

"Dad, I heard some weird noise outside."

Dom is immediately on alert. His face is serious and hard.

"What noise?"

"I'm not sure Dad."

Dom reaches above the door and takes down a shotgun and heads down the hall and down the stairs. He stops on the landing as he looks out the window and sees men wearing ski masks approaching his house in the first rays of sunlight.

He turns and runs back up the stairs.

"Ana, wake up your mother. Now!"

He runs into Caden's room and lifts him out of his crib and runs down to Vinessa's room and shakes her awake.

"Letty let's go!"

"Dom, what's…"

When Letty walks into Vinessa's room and sees Dom's state and the weapon next to him she walks over to him and takes Cade as he scoops up Vinessa.

"What's going on Dom?" Letty demands taking Ana by the hand and heading down the stairs quickly.

"At least seven men out front."

As they pass through the dining room Letty grabs a gun out of the cabinet and they head to the bookshelf that leads to a hidden garage.

As soon as the door closes behind them their front door is blown off the hinges and men burst through their back sliding glass door.

Ana and Vinessa's eyes go wide.

"Shhh!" Dom orders and they jump into the waiting SUV.

Dom navigates them out into a passageway that lets out into woods.

Letty leans over the front seat and grabs a cell out of the glove compartment and dials Mia and Brian's number.

* * *

><p>The morning rush is in full swing at Brian and Mia's house as Mia stands in the kitchen fixing breakfast plates for her children.<p>

"Liam! Stop!" Luci wails.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to." The boy apologizes to his big sister.

"Guys come get your plates."

The phone rings and Mia looks at the clock. It's 6:00 in the morning. No one ever calls at this time. Who was that?

Brian comes into the kitchen and grabs the phone and pushes his son towards the counter.

"Hello?"

"Grab the kids and get out of the damn house right now! Meet us at the plane!"

Brian doesn't need second warnings. He drops the receiver and grabs Liam.

"Daddy!"

"Let's go now!"

Brian opens the drawer and gets a gun. Mia takes Luci in her arms and they run out the back door and the ground in front of them is immediately sprayed with bullets.

Luci screams and Mia yanks her back into the house and grabs Liam from Brian as he takes aim and kills three of the men and backs back into the house.

"What the fuck!"

"Wine cellar."

Brian and Mia snatch up their kids and make a break for the wine cellar knowing that it's their only way out.

* * *

><p>"Han, the kids will be up any second. Stop!"<p>

"No," he says, putting his hand under her nighty to grope a breast. He stops mid feel as an explosion rocks their house.

The phone rings and Nola grabs it as they run to their kids' rooms.

"Hello?"

"Some shit is going down, you have all that security but I think you should get out of your house now."

Nola looks out of the window as Letty finishes and sees her front gate hanging off its hinges and men coming onto her property.

"Shit!" She grabs Noella in her arms.

Han runs into the room and grabs her and they head down the back stairway. They run out of the back of the house and loop around to the garage just as men start heading towards them.

They jump into their truck and Nola puts her crying children on the back floor of the vehicle. Han floors it and they drive out of the garage.

* * *

><p>Brian and Mia head down to the cellar and lock the door behind them. They make their way over to the part of the basement that's under construction and get out of the house there. They make a run for the nearby woods.<p>

"What the fuck is going on?" Mia says panting never stopping.

"Don't know."

Brian pulls out his phone and calls Letty back.

"We can't get to our cars. We're in the woods near our place."

"Dom, go left. We got to get Mia. We'll be there in 3 mins."

"We're in the western part near the back roads."

After a while they hear the car approaching them and Letty throws the door open for them. Mia and the kids squeeze into the back and Brian jumps up front.

"Dom, what the fuck is going on?"

"Don't know. But when I find out who brought this to my family, they're dead." Dom vows.

* * *

><p>When they get to the airstrip they load the kids onto the plane. Luci is crying and runs into Ana's arms as soon as they are on board.<p>

Letty looks out the door.

"They're here."

"Tell him to start this up," Dom orders. Brian uses the intercom to call the pilot and tells him that they are ready to takeoff.

Han and Nola jump out of their truck and run over to the plane. As soon as they are on Dom closes the door and they all buckle in for takeoff.

Noella, Luci and Nolen are inconsolable. Everyone remains silent as Mia and Nola calm their children.

"Dad, what is going on?" Ana asks Dom.

He puts his arm around his daughter and clinches his jaw. "I don't know yet. I'm going to find out."

* * *

><p>The older kids are in the sleeping quarters of the plane watching movies. The twins are sleeping and Cade is resting in Letty's arms.<p>

Everyone is on edge. Dom is fuming, Mia is crying, Brian is pacing, Han is considering smoking, Nola has her face buried in her hands and Letty is shaking with rage.

"What the fuck was that?" Brian says. "Three simultaneous hits."

"Who would target the six of us?" Mia asks. "We had our babies in those houses."

"We've pissed a lot people off over the years," Letty says. "It could be any number of people."

Dom gets up quickly and reaches for the sat phone and starts to make a series of calls. When he's done he punches the table causing Cade to jump and start to cry.

"Shhh. It's okay baby," Letty coos to her son.

"Roman's boat exploded, no one can find him. Tego is dead. Santos is unaccounted for. Tej's place was hit and Talli is dead. Gisele is good, she took out the men who tried to kill her in an alley outside her club. She's meeting us in Barcelona. Rosa and Marco are fine nothing came their way, but they are getting out just in case. Elena…is dead."

Mia gasps and covers her mouth.

"Someone hit our whole fucking family!" Brian says.

"Talli was pregnant," Han says looking down at Nola's belly.

Nola's hands grab her stomach automatically.

"Whatever this is it's fucking huge," Letty says. "I'm not going to be looking over my shoulder when I'm putting my babies to bed at night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thoughts?**

**I'm off to finish reworking my part of Chapter 6 of That's the Way Loves Goes. Wish me luck and speed.  
><strong>


	2. Family Reunion

**Chapter 2 – Family Reunion **

Dom and Letty's plane lands in Barcelona at a private airstrip and they all pile into cars and drive to their massive estate in the countryside. They'd built this house so that their entire family could get together a few times a year under one roof.

When they arrive Brian, Dom and Han secure the property while the kids are getting settled.

Over the next few hours, Rosa, Nico, her husband Marco, and their kids Olivia and Julio arrive. Tej arrives and he is out of his mind with grief. Gisele arrives last.

Tej and Nola go off to work on some things since he needs to keep busy in order to stay composed. The rest of the family try to keep up a since of normalcy until they can get the kids to bed.

The tension in the house is almost tangible.

Gisele walks into the kitchen and sees Han there.

"Hey."

She walks around the counter to him and Han pulls Gisele into a tight hug.

"You okay? Dom told me what happened to you."

"I'm alright. I just wish I was seeing you again under better circumstances," Gisele says. "This is really messed up. Are the kids all okay?"

Han hands Gisele plates out of the cabinet for the kids' dinner.

"Luci is a wreck. They took shots right near them so she's torn up. Ana wants to know what's going on and she's scared. The little ones are doing okay."

Gisele nods, "I want to know where all of this is coming from."

"Me too. Nothing can happen to any of those kids."

"I see you have another one on the way."

"Yeah, we were keeping it under wraps last month at the wedding. Just in case." Han says to her. "I hope my kids still have a place to call home when this shit settles."

* * *

><p>Tej and Nola go to Nola and Han's bedroom. Nola slides a pillow over her lap to cover her baby bump. Doing whenever she can to ease the pain he's feeling.<p>

"I'm so sorry about Talli,Tej."

"She was having my child. I can't fucking believe my wife and child are dead. FUCK!"

Tej paces around the large bedroom unable to get a grip on himself. His grief is eating him from the inside out. Nola is thankful the twins' cribs aren't in here yet. She makes a note to meet him in another room from now on.

Nola lets him have time in silence. After a long while of being lost in the memories that would forever be his nightmares, he nods at her to continue.

"Alright, the FBI is investigating the hits that occurred in the states. They've connected the dots on Roman's boat and Talli's murder. They have no solid leads on where to look next though."

"I can't stand it! I just want to know who took her from me so I can end their life."

"We're going to find out Tej." Nola says teary eyed. "We're all here for whatever you need."

She stands up and gives him a hug that he barely returns.

* * *

><p>Dom and Letty walk into one of the kids' room with Ana and Vinessa alone to talk to them. They close the door behind them and sit on the beds.<p>

"Daddy," Ana starts. "Aunt Talli died. Tego is dead. Miss Elena is dead. Someone blew up our house. And Luci said she almost got shot!"

Dom clenches his fists trying to contain the rage within him so it doesn't show in front of his daughters. He didn't want that side of him to ever touch them.

Letty takes control of the conversation, allowing Dom time to calm down. She looks between the two girls and takes a deep breath.

"Girls as a family we've been through a lot," she explains. "All of it wasn't good or the right thing to do. So we think that someone may have a problem with something we've done in the past. They aren't handling that anger in the right way. We're going to find out what's going on and put a stop to it."

Dom looks over at his wife, more grateful for her in this moment than he can say.

"We're sorry girls for this." Letty says sadly. "We're going to fix it for you."

"Are we going to be able to go back to our house?" Vin asks.

"Not anytime soon," Dom says truthfully. "But we're going to do our best."

The door bursts open and Liam, Nolen and Julio run into the room playing and laughing.

Dom and Letty kiss and hug their daughters, smile down at their nephews and leave the room. They meet Brian in the hall.

"How's Luci?" Letty asks.

Brian shakes his head and nods towards their bedroom. Letty heads down the hall to their room.

"Once we get all the kids to bed, we're going to have to talk about what comes next." Dom says to Brian. "We aren't letting this hang in limbo."

* * *

><p>Letty knocks on Mia and Brian's door and lets herself in. She sees Luci lying in bed with Mia sitting next to her and rubbing her back. The sound of Luci crying breaks Letty's heart.<p>

She walks over to the bed and sits down on the other side of her niece, pushing the blankets out of her way.

"Hey Luci."

"Hi," she sniffles.

"So this day was scary."

Luci nods her head and Mia rubs her hair.

"Were you scared Aunt Letty?"

"Yep. We all were. Your Dad was and Dom was. But we are going to keep you safe no matter what we have to do. I'm not going to say nothing else scary will happen. But we're all here to take care of you. Just make sure that you listen to us and we'll make sure you're safe"

Letty kisses her niece on the cheek and hugs Mia. "It's okay girl."

* * *

><p>Around the house they are all busy putting their children to bed, when the perimeter alarm starts to buzz throughout the house and everyone moves into action.<p>

Tej pulls up the security camera footage of the front gate on his computer.

"It's cool," he announces into the intercom system, for the house to hear. "We have a visitor."

Dom and Brian drive down to the gate. When it opens in front of them smiles cross their faces.

"What the hell did you two do now?"

"Everything we have no damn business," Brian says.

"Welcome home brother." Dom greets.

"It's good to be back. Though when I said I wanted a vacation in Spain, this isn't what I meant. Mia called me in Denver and said I should probably get my ass out here just in case."

"Good thing you listened."

Leon walks inside the gate with his wife Nicole and greets his brother with a hug.

Leon gets into his car and follows them back up to the main house. When the men and Nicole walk into the house and Mia runs into Leon's arms and squeezes him tightly.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"I'm happy you're all okay," he says hugging her back. "Whatever happens I'm here."

* * *

><p>After the kids are in bed, Tej, Brian, Dom, Letty, Nola, Han, Leon, Mia and Gisele get together in the study to talk.<p>

"First things first. How safe are we here?" Leon asks.

"This is the safest place we have," Brian answers. "Dom and I bought this house under a shell company that is completely untraceable to us. All the rest of our properties that were hit were in our names."

"Their intel on us was thorough," Gisele says. "There were at least eight hits at once not counting that we don't know where Santos is."

"They touched us around the globe, but nothing for Rosa, Leon, and Sean." Han says. "So what do Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Elena, Tej, Roman, Santos, Tego, Gisele, Nola and I all have in common?"

"There is only one thing I can think of," Letty surmises. "If you remove Nola and me from that equation and call us bystanders."

"Rio."

The realization makes its way through the room all at once.

"Reyes is dead. So is his right hand man. So who could this be?"

"I'm going to call Hobbs and see what he's got," Gisele states to everyone. "He and Elena just got married so he's definitely working on this."

"Where was he when this went down?" Brian asks. "He must be going out of his mind."

"I talked to Elena's sister," Dom answers the question. "She said Hobbs was called out of town that night on a case. He was supposed to have been there."

"If he had been…"

Han gives Gisele the phone and she dials Hobbs' office phone.

"Hobbs." His voice is gruff and hard.

"Hobbs, it's Harabo."

"Not interested. If I never got involved with your little band of thieves I wouldn't be here right now."

"I just want to know if you've found anything. We have to find out who's behind this."

"I'll take care of this. You sit tight."

"The kids were in those houses, Caden is seven months old. Talli," she looks at Tej, "was pregnant. All of us were at your wedding last month."

"Fine. I'll send you anything I find out that I deem relevant. But if any of you get in my fucking way, I'll go through you."

Hobbs hangs up on her.

"Pleasant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – What are you thinking so far? Thanks for all of you who read that last chapter! **

**Also, for the sake of this fic everyone knows everyone else! They've interacted and spent time together over the years as friends or acquaintances. **

**I'm trying not to type too many notes or I will spew the whole fic! **


	3. Separation Anxiety

**Chapter 3 – Separation Anxiety **

The next morning Dom and Letty are lying awake in bed. They have been lying in silence for the past couple of hours. Both of them looking around their familiar bedroom but feeling completely out of place there.

Letty rolls over in bed and sits up on her arm facing him. He looks over at her reading the concern in her features and feeling angry again at the cause of her worry.

"Is it too early to just get up for the morning? There is no way I'm falling asleep." Letty says to him. "I keep thinking about my kids, if Ana didn't hear a noise and come into our room. If we hadn't taken all the extra precautions with the add-ons to the house. If we didn't call Mia and Brian in time."

Dom sits up in their bed and strokes the side of her face gently.

"All those what ifs are going to eat you up Letty. Ana did wake up, but I wasn't asleep. I was about to go check on Cade. Of course, we would call Mia and Brian and Han and Nola."

"But we didn't call everyone else until after we saved our own asses. What if I had called Tej? Talli was pregnant."

Letty lies back down and puts her arm over her face. Dom leans over her and pulls her hand away.

"So is Nola and you saved her life. You couldn't call everyone, it just wasn't possible. I'm sorry about Talli, and everyone else. But I'm not going to be sorry that we used the time we had to save our own kids."

"I can't live like this Dom. I need to know that my babies are safe. I can't sleep at night without knowing if they are alright."

* * *

><p>In another part of the house Nola and Han are sleeping with Nolen sprawled across them snoring quietly. Nola wakes up and sits up in bed. She feels an ache in her belly and massages it.<p>

She looks over at Han who has just opened his eyes and is looking at her.

"Morning." She says smiling between him and their son.

"Morning. The girls came in and took Noella a little while ago."

She shakes her head, leans over and kisses him. Then gets up and walks to the bathroom.

When she uses the bathroom she finds blood when she wipes.

"Oh no!" She says keeping her voice down, trying to stave off the panic that starts to build inside her.

She'd been in this position before but never at this far along. Now wasn't the time.

She washes her hands and holds her stomach.

"Alright baby girl. You have to hang in there. I'm really stressed out, but I don't want to lose you. " She says to her unborn baby. "Please don't let anything happen to her."

She whispers the prayer and rubs her protruding belly in the mirror.

She walks back out into her bedroom where Nolen has taken over her space and smiles. Seeing Han and her son reminds her of all the things he's been through with her. He was by her side when she lost another man's child. He definitely would keep her strong through whatever happened next.

"Han, I have to tell you something."

He sits up and looks over at her to listen. "What's up?"

"Mommy!" They hear Liam yelling and go out into the hall as Brian and Mia open their door. "Julio took my atronot!" (astronaut)

"Don't scream like that Liam. I thought something was wrong with you."

"It was! I need it back," he says with a pout.

The house starts to wake up and there is movement all around. Olivia and Vin pound down the stairs laughing. Olivia is carrying Noella and sets her down near Nola.

"Ma Ma!" Noella runs over and hugs Nola's leg.

"Morning Ella."

After a lot of good mornings and kisses. Han takes Nola by the arm and pulls her aside.

"You needed to talk about something. We can take a minute."

Nola looks at him, "I think we should. Mia will you take Ella downstairs? I'll be down in a second."

"Sure," Mia answers, scooping the toddler into her arms.

When the two of them get back into their bedroom and sit to talk, Nola's tablet beeps interrupting them.

"Damn it!"

She picks it up and has a video call from Agent Peter Anders.

"Not now Anders, I can't do any jobs for you." She says answering.

"I don't have time to field your messages but yet I've made time. Get your crew of criminals together I have a message for you."

Once they are gathered Tej pulls the call up on the flat screen in the living room so that everyone can see and hear.

"You can go ahead now," Dom says. "We're all here."

"Alright, I came into my office tonight to do some late night work and I had a package on my desk that said, 'Get this message to Toretto.'"

He puts the video message up for them to view.

"Dominic Toretto, since I'm sending you this message I have failed at something that I've been planning for years. This is a grave disappointment."

Everyone exchanges looks as no one recognizes the face of the man speaking.

"I've been wanting you dead for nearly five years and I still intend to make that happen. My name is Carlitos Reyes."

Recognition on the name dawns on their faces.

"You stole my father's life work and then you murdered him in the street like a dog. I was 13 years old when you murdered my father and in the past 5 years I have rebuilt his empire from nothing. Revenge is a powerful motivator. You will all die. With your wives and children that you have been spoiling with my father's fortune."

Dom's jaw tightens with his fury at hearing the threat to his children and to Letty.

"Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Connor, Mia O'Connor, Lucas Hobbs, Tej Parker, Gisele Harabo, Han Lue, you are all dead. But do not worry, Letty, Nola and your beautiful children will not suffer the way that my mother, my sisters and I suffered. They will join you. I will personally see to it."

The message ends leaving a loud silence in its wake.

Anders reappears on the screen.

"McKnight, I want to speak to you in private."

Tej sends the call back to her tablet and she takes the call and leaves the room.

At once everyone is talking over everyone else.

"Alright," Dom says, quieting the room. "Alright. We don't have any options. We have to kill him."

"Let's go," Tej says. There isn't a hint of hesitation in his voice.

He starts to pace the room as his thoughts return to the night of Talli's murder.

"No, absolutely not! This guy has limitless resources to pull off this shit. Look at what he's already done!" Mia protests jumping up. "We're not going to send him you all to kill."

"Mia, we don't have a choice." Brian tries to reason with her. "If we don't go to him, he's eventually going to come here. I'm not risking that."

"So he kills you and then he comes to kill us. I think we should all stay together!"

"Babe, we need to stop him away from the kids," Leon joins the conversation. "Even one of them getting hurt from this is unacceptable."

Mia whirls on him in outrage.

"I know! That's why I think us splitting up is idiocy. You're giving him what he wants; a chance to pick us off."

Dom looks over at Letty and studies the emotions playing on her face. Final she nods at him and steps up beside Mia.

"Mia…"

Mia turns to face Letty and reads her intentions.

"No Letty! Don't you dare! Don't you dare give him permission to go. You're the only person who can probably stop him!"

"We're going to make sure that you're safe baby," Brian pulls her into a hug. "This is the best way to do that."

Mia shrugs out of his arms.

"I don't agree with that."

Nola comes back into the room wearing look of confusion and Han stands up and goes to her.

"What did Anders want?"

"He's sending three teams of men here to protect us."

"What?" Letty gasps. "Peter Anders?"

"He says, he's getting soft in his old age. He is sending the resources for you all to get there undetected. But on the ground you're on your own. He didn't like this guy's arrogance of sending a messager into his house unannounced."

* * *

><p>When Anders' teams arrive the Special Agent in charge is Marla Summers, Letty and Nola had met her on one other occasion years ago in a different life.<p>

Letty walks over to her and shakes hands with her.

"Ortiz, nice to see you again. McKnight."

The two women say their hellos to Summers.

"Alright who do we have staying here?" Summers asks.

"We have a total of ten kids here, myself, Nola, and four other adults. Nola and I can handle ourselves. Rosa, Nicole and Marco have never handled a gun. Mia's a pretty good shot, we just prefer her to stay out of the line of fire."

Marla nods and notes all the information she's receiving.

"Alright, I have three teams, each has seven men. Anders was adamant that we keep everyone in this house safe. We have cars in case we need to get away quickly."

"I'm keeping our plane fueled and on the tarmac in case," Nola says. I have my pilots nearby and ready to go, but they don't know where we are."

Letty looks at Nola and then back at Marla, "We also have other supplies coming."

"Good to know," Marla says curiously. "Thank you ladies."

Dom walks into the room.

"Letty."

"Excuse me."

Summers nods at her and Letty leaves the room with Dom. They head into the study.

Letty slams the door behind them and runs across the room and throws herself into Dom's arms. He catches her mid leap and devours her mouth in a punishing kiss. He holds her flushed to his body trying to feel as much of her touching him as possible.

He carries her over to the desk and pulls her out of her pants and underwear but keeps his lips attached to hers. She reaches in between their bodies and yanks his pants and boxers off his hips.

Dom moves forward and pushes forcibly into her and she locks her legs around him. Her hands are caressing his face gently. Her touches are in complete contrast with their lower body actions.

His thrusts cause her to put her head back and cry out in pleasure.

He pushes the things behind her on the desk out of the way and guides her flat onto her back and wraps his arms around her legs and moves in and out of her at a lightning fast pace.

"Dom! Make sure you come back to me."

"Letty."

"Promise me," she says through forced breaths.

Dominic leans over her and kisses her mouth roughly. "I promise you I'll do everything I can to be with you like this again."

He grabs her hands and pins them over her head and continues his motions until he completely empties himself inside her.

"I love you Letty. Take care of my heart."

"I love you Dominic. Bring back my soul."

* * *

><p>Upstairs in Mia and Brian's bedroom, Brian is packing a bag to take with him to Brazil. He's throwing things in and Mia is standing against the wall brooding. She steps forward and grabs Brian and hugs him from behind.<p>

Brian pauses his packing and wraps his arm behind him and squeezes her hip.

"I'm asking you. I'm begging please don't go."

Brian leans his head back against her, "Baby don't do this. You're breaking my heart."

Mia squeezes him tighter, burrowing her face into his spine.

"I hope so, because you're breaking mine. I don't want you to go. I don't want any of you to go, but I can't stop Dom."

Brian turns around and looks at her and she leans forward and kisses him on the lips sensually.

"Please don't go."

She pushes him back onto the bed and starts to unbuckle his pants. She removes his shirt and tosses it aside.

She pulls up her dress and slides out of her panties and climbs onto to him and circles her hips.

"Brian please don't go."

He leans forward into a sitting position and wraps his arms around her back. He kisses her shoulder and her neck and then her lips, moving under her.

"I have to go. This is why."

He places a deep kiss on her lips. He moves his hands up her the back of her dress to feel her bare skin in his palms, squeezing her closer to him.

"I need to be able to come back to you and make love you without wondering if every time I touch you it's going to be my last. My son went from eating pancakes to being shot at. My baby girl is too scared to sleep at night. I have to fix that for them."

Mia kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>An hour later Nola finishes up her meeting with Marla Summers she heads up to her room and into the bathroom.<p>

Once she's alone she takes the opportunity to free her bottled emotions. She leans against the sink clutching her belly trying to breathe though the pain that has been growing worse throughout the morning.

Tears are running down her face when Han comes behind her and wraps her in his arms and rubs her belly. He buries his face in her neck and inhales her scent.

"You wanted to talk to me about something. What was it?"

Nola inhales, turns around and hugs him.

She makes the decision in that instant.

"We can talk about it when you come back home."

"What is it? Why are you crying?" He asks tilting her head up so he can look at her face.

"I'm worried about you being safe out there. I want you home and in my arms again. I miss you already."

"I hate leaving you, I'll be back."

He wipes the tears from her cheeks and gives her a kiss. Her crying is causing him to worry.

"We have time to talk if you want," he offers again.

Nola shakes her head, "I'm fine Han. Go do what you need to do."

He stoops down and kisses her stomach and rests his head there.

"Take care of your mother."

Nola feels her eyes burn and tilts her head back.

He stands and kisses her mouth again.

"I love you. Take care of my babies."

* * *

><p>After lots of goodbyes and kisses and hugs, Dom, Tej, Brian, Han, Gisele, and Leon leave for Brazil.<p>

Letty feels like she is walking around as a shell. She had never let Dom walk into anything like this without her by his side if she could help it. Not being with him was torture.

She would count every second of the time he was gone. He had better come back to her quickly. That was nonnegotiable.

"Why do I feel like letting them go is the dumbest thing we can do right now?" Letty asks aloud.

"Because it is." Mia says bitterly. "I'm not okay with this. This is wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>AN –Hope you're liking this one so far! I really appreciate all the reviews on this! I need to go outline some more chapters. I've been writing and rewriting this story. I think I expanded this particular chapter like 4 times.  
><strong>


	4. Juggling Act

**Chapter 4 – Juggling Act **

Letty, Mia and Rosa gather all the kids together to fix them something to eat after Dom, Brian and the others leave for Brazil. In the kitchen at the large table Luci and Ana are whispering to each other.

Mia turns from the counter and catches sight of them.

"What's with the secrecy?" Mia asks, causing them to look up at her quickly.

Mia places some more food and the twins' highchairs. She turns back to the older girls to wait for them to answer her question.

"When are Dad and Uncle Brian coming back Mom?" Ana asks Letty.

"It's Mommy. You can get away with calling Dom Dad because he's a pushover." Letty says, while putting more plates on the table. "But I'm Mommy. I don't know exactly when they'll be back. I hope soon though."

"I don't think they are coming back," Luci says suddenly. "I think they are all going to die."

"Is Daddy going to die?" Vinessa shouts sitting up straight in her chair. She locks eyes with her mother for confirmation.

Liam turns around in his seat. "Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"Luci Antoinette O'Connor you can't say things like that!" Mia says.

Letty goes over to the table and stoops down, trying to calm the little kids.

"You told me to always tell the truth. The truth is you think Daddy is going to die. Aunt Letty thinks Uncle Dom is going to die and Noly has been in her room crying because Han is going to die."

Luci's starts a whole new wave of hysterics and tears. Letty pats their backs and tells them to 'shhh'.

"I do not think Uncle Dom is going to die," Letty says over the din of the wailing children. "He promised me he'd be back. He's not going to come back without your Daddy."

The tension in the room builds higher and higher. None of them are listening to Letty's words of comfort. Luci's outbursts upsets the other kids more and the noise become intolerable.

"Okay! Everyone quiet!" Mia yells slamming her hand down on the table causing them all to jump. "If you two want to talk to us about this we can talk about it. Just not in front of the little kids."

"I'm not a little kid!" Nico and Vinessa say at the same time.

Letty and Mia exchange an exasperated look. Neither one was prepared for the this on top of having their husbands and closest friends gone.

"Okay." Letty exhales. "Luci and Ana, take your plates to the living room. Vinessa and Nico, no you're not 'little kids' we'll talk to you later. Liam, Olivia, Julio finish your food."

Letty stands and walks back over to Mia and Rosa. She rubs her temples and gathers her thoughts.

"Rosa, can you feed Caden? His food is on the counter. I'm going to put Nolen and Ella to sleep."

Staying up all night and the emotional drain of Dom leaving is taking its toll on Letty.

Rosa nods her head and can't help but laugh at Letty struggling with the 16 month old twins and their messy faces.

"This feeling I know all too well," Rosa says, grabbing the bowl and spoon and going to sit next to Caden and feed him in the highchair. "There are never enough hands for twins."

Letty smiles and readjusts Nolen in her arms.

"I'll go talk to the girls," Mia says. "See if Nola is okay."

Letty walks upstairs and lets herself into Nola's room without knocking. She puts the twins down and their cribs. She kisses their cheeks and rubs their backs for a few minutes until they are drowsy.

When she's done getting the twins settled she looks around the bedroom. She walks over to the closed bathroom door and knocks quietly.

"It's Letty. Can I come in?"

"Yes." Nola replies.

Letty notices the strain in her voice before even opening the door.

When enters the bathroom she sees Nola sitting on the floor crying.

"What's going on? I haven't seen you for hours. Luci thinks you're crying in here because Han is going to die."

Nola looks up at her friend and wipes her face.

"Really? No. She came to borrow my jewelry. I didn't know she thought that. I'm sorry. I'll talk to her. I just needed some time to myself. "

Letty notes that Nola's thoughts are all running together and that she has yet to answer the question.

"So, if it's not Han, what _**is**_ going on?"

"I'm cramping, And I'm bleeding a little."

"Nole! Why the hell are you keeping that to yourself? Let's go to the hospital. If you want Han to come back he will. I'll call him."

Nola shakes her head. "It's been all day, I didn't tell him because I didn't want him worrying about this while he was gone."

Letty agrees. None of them needed to be worried about what was going on back here more than they already were.

"Understood, I won't call him. Now, let's get in the car and go to the fucking hospital!"

"Letty I can't! We can't split up right now. What if we leave and something happens here? Besides that, I don't want to know."

This she doesn't agree with.

Letty steps move into the room and stands over her friend.

"Nola! You're twenty weeks pregnant. That's really far along. If we go to the hospital…"

"They wouldn't be able to save her because babies aren't viable outside the womb until 24 weeks." Nola shakes her head. "I haven't felt her move."

Nola changes course. "The doctor told everything was fine this time. I didn't even need to be on bed rest. Sex was fine. I don't know how I messed this up."

"You didn't! Some asshole blowing up your house, threatening your babies and you being stressed about staying alive is what's causing this."

Letty helps her up and walks her over to the bed.

"If you won't go to the hospital, that's fine for now. But _**I'm**_ putting you on bed rest."

"Letty you know I have to rig those explosives when they get here."

"I can handle that. If you get out of that bed, you're going to the hospital. If the bleeding gets worse, you're going to the hospital. If for any reason I come up here and decide so, you're going to the hospital. We'll figure out the details."

Letty checks the twins and makes sure they are sleeping soundly. She turns to Nola in the doorway and points a motherly finger at her.

"Don't lift those babies and don't get out of that damn bed!"

She goes back downstairs and finds Mia in the kitchen cleaning up what's left of their late lunch. Letty goes over and helps her.

"Any luck with those two?" Letty asks.

"They really think the guys are going to die. What can I tell them? I'm not convinced myself and Luci can tell."

Letty turns to face her and gets really close to her face. "You better get convinced. They are all coming back. There is no other way to think. You have to believe that and make Luci believe that."

"How are you so sure?"

"I know Dom. Everything that matters to him is here. He'll come back to me. Trust that they'll be back. I have to make a call."

* * *

><p>On the flight to Brazil the men and Gisele sit stoically thinking about what they are walking into and more importantly what they are leaving behind in Spain.<p>

Dom knew that Letty could handle herself any day of the week. Under normal circumstances, with her right hand girl she could get out of anything.

Under normal circumstances.

These weren't normal circumstances. This was a guy with resources they weren't aware of. He had powerful motive and the will to kill them and their kids. Those circumstances were as abnormal as you could fucking get.

Letty had ten kids to protect and take care of. He was going to end this fight and get back to her quickly. He didn't like the feeling of her out there with a target on her back and him not being there.

"Alright, once we're on the ground we need to get here." Brian says spreading out a map for them all to see. "It's going to be a good staging area while we figure out what to do next. We have the advantage in some ways because we know these streets well."

Dom turns to Han, "We need more info on this kid. What did your wife come up with?"

"Nola says by the time we touchdown she'll have everything the Brazilian and American governments have on Reyes' son."

"Alright. Whenever anyone has a free second I want them in touch with the women. I want to be in on the loop with everything there and vice versa. We left our plane for them in case anything goes down."

"My plane will in Brazil for us to make our exit when needed," Han informs them all.

"If anything happens in Spain, I told Mia about the house I bought her for her birthday in Italy. I've been keeping it as a surprise, but I wanted them to have a place where we could find them easily."

"Let's hope they don't need it."

"Is Letty taking care of that last thing?"

* * *

><p>Letty walks into the study and is momentarily paused by the hours old memory of saying goodbye to Dom here. His essence still lingered in the room like a ghost.<p>

Separation in any situation that wasn't strictly of their choosing always left Letty stressed and filled with concerned. Dom was reckless, less so now, but still reckless. She knew that bullets didn't bounce off the 'S' on his chest like he thought they did.

Honestly, if Mia had convinced Brian to stay she wouldn't have let Dom go either. Brian had an amazing talent for keeping her man alive.

She exhales, gets herself together and walks over to the computer. She pulls up her email and dials a number in the states.

"Hobbs."

"Luke, it's Letty."

"Listen…"

"No, you listen. We know who put this in motion and we think you have the right to know."

"Name."

"Carlitos Reyes. He's Hernan's son and he wants us all to pay for his father's death."

Letty hears Hobbs start to type on the other end of the phone; most likely pulling up the files the FBI has on Carlitos. She sends him the video file with the young Reyes' message.

"Check your email."

Hobbs loads the video and watches in silence as Carlitos delivers his spiel.

"This punk came into my house, raped and killed my wife, scarred her beyond recognition because I put a bullet in his piece of shit father. I'm not going to make this quick for him. Where's Toretto?"

"Rio."

"Letty…"

"No need. Dom has been where you are. Work with him."

"The difference is he got you back."

* * *

><p>Tej's tablet beeps and he pulls up his emails. He has a message from Nola waiting for him.<p>

_**Like father like son. **_

Tej finds dozens of files awaiting him and starts to leaf through them. He spends the plane ride becoming well versed in Carlitos' crimes and his lack of punishments.

"Rape, murder, drug, human and weapons trafficking. All starting when he was about 14 years old. Nothing sticks to him. But a bullet will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I'm excited and giddy at where this goes. But nervous as well!  
><strong>


	5. Puzzle Pieces

**Chapter 5 – Puzzle Pieces **

The plane touches down and the team gets into the cars that Mia has had shipped to Brazil for them. They drive straight to the hideout they would be using during their stay in Rio. It felt odd to be back in the country that had harbored them as they fled justice many years ago.

On the drive over to the safe house Dom calls Letty.

When she picks up she's distracted.

"I need all these charges out away from the house closer to the fences." She turns her attention to the telephone call. "Hello?"

"Don't blow my house up."

"I'm trying not to but someone is distracting me."

Dom hears the background noise fading and takes it that she's walking away from everything else.

"Why isn't Nola doing that?"

"She's tired."

Dom immediately detects that something is off in her voice.

"Don't lie to me Letty."

Letty smiles, "Don't worry about it Dom. If it were something you needed to know about, you would. _**I**_ don't keep secrets from my husband."

"I'll take you at your word. I take it that it's something Han needs to know."

"Depends on if you're asking Nola or Han. How are things there?"

Dom looks in his rearview and considers whether or not to push. He decides against it for the moment. Nola had her reasons for keeping her secrets, she always did, and Letty had a reason for helping her.

"Just got here. Brian and I are working on getting to him. He is always well guarded, but everyone has a moment that they don't want anyone else around. We'll find his."

Letty smiles thoughtfully. "What's yours?"

"My moment I don't want anyone else to see?"

"Yeah."

Letty smiles in anticipation of his answer. Dom smiles at her interest in his answer.

"When I wake up in the morning before you and watch you sleep. I play in your hair and rub your face. It's my private time with you. What about you?"

"Hmmm. Probably when I'm stealing all the kids Halloween candy. If I get caught I can't tell them you did it."

Dom laughs at the admission. "I'll call you soon."

* * *

><p>Lucas Hobbs gets onto a federal issued flight and heads to Rio. He had been living in Argentina with Elena but had left to go the States for work.<p>

Had he been there his wife of one month would still be alive. At the very least she wouldn't have suffered so horribly. This type of brutality wasn't anything new to him. Nevertheless, nothing like this had ever touched him at home before.

Then again, he had never had anything in his life he cared about losing.

He needed to kill the son of bitch who did this to her. Every single one of them who had touched her or hurt her would be dead. He wasn't walking away from this, even if he had to die himself.

His phone rang for the millionth time and he didn't have the desire to talk to anyone. He looked down at the display and saw that it was Elena's sister Sabela. He couldn't ignore her like he had everyone else. He couldn't cause her more pain. Elena wouldn't want that.

"Yeah."

"Lucas, it's Sabela." Her voice is choked with tears. "Where are you?"

"What do you need?"

"I need you to come back home. I'm trying to plan the funeral and I don't want to do it without you here. Come home."

"I ain't coming. Do what you need to do for you and Elena. I saw enough when I came home that morning. Lay her to rest Sabela. But my closure is going to come from somewhere else."

"Lucas! Come home! She would want you there. Do what _**you**_ need to do and come home?"

"Bela, I love you like you were my sister. But I can't be there. Take care of my wife for me."

The sobs that Sabela had been containing are released.

"I will. I promise."

_Elena had been sitting at a beach bar with her sister Sabela talking about a conversation they'd had with their mamãe when they visited Brazil last week. They speak to each other in rapid Portuguese and laugh at each other's impressions of their mother. _

_An enormous figure comes and stands over them creating a shadow. _

"_You're blocking my sun," Sabela turns around annoyed. _

"_Don't I know you?" Lucas Hobbs says to Elena. _

_She looks him up and down and smiles. He looked different when he wasn't at work. _

"_I have one of those faces," she says back to him and turns to face her sister. "Bela, this is Agent Hobbs, Hobbs this is my sister Sabela." _

_He holds out a hand and takes Sabela's. "Luke please." _

"_What are you doing in Argentina? You don't look like you're hunting anyone down?" _

_Elena eyes his khakis, wife beater and sandaled feet. _

"_I'm not. I'm on vacation. I love Argentina. I saw you from across the bar and had to come say hello. I told you, I like your smile." _

_Elena smiles at him. _

"_I told you, it's not that great." _

_"Let me decide, tonight, over dinner."_

_That night after dinner Lucas and Elena walk down the beach towards a pier carnival that has been temporarily set up. _

"_Let's get on the Ferris Wheel. I like being up high." _

"_Whatever the lady wants." _

_Once they are fully seated in the car and they get to the top Elena looks out on the beach and smiles in wonder at the scene. _

"_No matter how long I live here, or what angle I see it from. I'm still in love with this place." _

"_What made you choose here?" _

"_My sister lived here with her husband and kids. I thought I would stay for awhile while I got my life on track. But I never could leave." _

_Hobbs opens his mouth to say something, just as there is a grinding noise below them. They both go to the window and look down. _

"_My apologies," the operator with the bullhorn speaks to them in Spanish, "the Ferris Wheel has stopped and we cannot get it going again. Sit tight." _

"_Are you kidding me?" Elena asks._

_Lucas laughs and puts his hands behind his head. "Looks like we're going to be here awhile." _

"_Looks like it." _

_By the time they are freed from the car two hours later they don't want to get out. Elena is tucked beneath his arm with his chin on her head. _

_They have spent the time talking and getting to know each other. They've connected like neither of them had before. _

_They get off and he takes her hand as they walk back towards his car. _

"_I would like to have dinner with you again tomorrow. Maybe find another defective carnival ride to get stuck on." _

_Elena throws her head back and laughs. "I can't wait until dinner. How about meeting me for lunch?" _

"_Even better!" _

_They continue their trek and end their date with promises of tomorrow. _

Lucas could remember that night and everyday afterwards vividly. He had fallen for the Elena he'd seen outside work. She'd opened up in a way she hadn't done in years. So had he. He could only be that Luke with her.

That's why marrying her last month had been the best thing that he'd done in his entire life. She was able to finally let her husband go.

Then suddenly she was dead. Before they had even had a chance to live their lives together.

* * *

><p>Mia walks into the kitchen and sees Letty sitting at the counter nursing Caden and looking like a zombie. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight.<p>

"You better start drinking coffee." Mia advises as she starts the brew.

"At this point, I better start doing speed. There are children everywhere!"

"That's what happens when you keep having sex, you keep making babies."

"I only have one more child than you do!"

Mia goes to the fridge and pulls out the waffle batter she made the night before and starts to prepare breakfast.

"Don't give them waffles! Then there is syrup to deal with. Give them cereal."

"Then there are open bowls of milk to deal with."

"Damn it!"

Mia laughs and heats up the waffle irons and turns to face Letty.

"Wishing Nola had brought those maids like she usually does, aren't you?"

Letty taps her fingers on the counter and turns to Mia.

"Don't you think it's funny that Hobbs got called away to work and Nola happened to give her staff the week off right when all this went down?"

"Something this big had to be planned for awhile though," Mia says.

"Yeah, but Nola told them awhile ago that we're getting the time off. I mean, why didn't they hit Rome's house? How did they know he'd be on his boat?"

"I've been wondering the same thing."

Nola walks into the room carrying her computer.

"Why the hell are you up?"

"I'm just coming to here to talk. Feet up, resting, I promise."

Nola puts the laptop on the counter and pulls up some data. She sits down and puts her legs across the stool next to her.

"Roman didn't decide to go on out on the boat until three days before the hits. That's when he contacted the dock manager about getting his boat out. Look at this."

Nola turns the computer around so it's facing Mia and Letty. There is a picture of Roman's yacht with the entire front end blown off.

"It looks like it was supposed to have the engine rigged to blow the whole thing but the charges were placed wrong."

Letty looks at Nola and then at Mia who is pouring waffle batter into the irons.

"Like maybe someone put that part of the job together at the last minute," Mia concludes, spreading the mix.

"Exactly!"

Nola taps around more and Letty studies the things she pulls onto the display.

"Where are you getting these pictures?"

"Hobbs' system. He has photos from all the hits. By the way our houses are torn to shit." Nola tells them before continuing. "Hobbs didn't let any of the agencies know about the connections. He was planning to handle this on his own. Who could blame him? I saw what they did to Talli and Elena."

Nola inputs a few more keystrokes and pulls up a picture of Talli.

"Tej told me that early in the morning she had gotten a craving and he went to the store for her. By the time he came back, this is what he found."

"Oh my God!"

"And Elena…"

Nola shows the pictures.

"Hobbs found her like this."

"What happened to her face?" Letty asks looking at the picture in complete shock.

"The lab techs think chemical burns, probably acid. He probably was going to get it the worse because he actually pulled the trigger."

"More and more I'm terrified about what we are letting them walk into," Mia admits. "Nola keep digging. Find out everything you can. If this is the stuff you keep finding out, then we're calling them and telling them to get their asses home."

* * *

><p>The team arrives at their safe house. They set right to work on figuring out the details. Brian has maps spread everywhere. Tej has computers set up and Han makes a call to a contact he has down here.<p>

"I found out that this kid loves the spotlight and loves attention. But every Thursday night he disappears to somewhere off the radar. He only has minimum security with him when he goes." Tej says to the group.

"Alright, we have two days to find out where that is. This Thursday night this is going down even if I have to kick in his fucking front door like he did mine."


	6. Never As Planned

**Chapter 6 – Never As Planned **

Brian and Leon are driving back to the safe house, having spent the past few hours staking out some places Carlitos frequents and finding out as much about his schedule as they can. They have also found out where the young Reyes spends his Thursday evenings.

This kid was unbelievable. He had risen from a complete nobody to a crime lord that rivaled and even surpassed his father in a very short period of time.

Brian's phone chirps in his pocket and he reaches in to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Brian."

He can't help by smile at hearing her voice.

"Hi Mia."

Brian still felt guilty and heartbroken at leaving her so upset. He couldn't help replaying the look on her face when he got out of bed with her and dressed to come here. He felt like disgusted with himself walking out the door.

"Hi. How are things?"

Mia struggles with small talk.

"Quiet." He wanted to alleviate her worry as much as possible. "We're just gathering information right now. Trying to make this as quick and simple as possible. We don't want to linger down here. We want to do one hit and be in and out."

Mia remains silent as Brian talks about the plan.

Mixed in with her worry for him, was an anger at him and a desire for him that leaves her feeling guilty and confused.

"I hope it's that simple Brian." Mia says with anxiety in her voice. "I don't want you hurt."

"How's Luci?" Brian subtly tries to remind Mia why he would do anything that would hurt her this much.

"She is afraid you're not coming back. She and Ana had the other kids upset when you left."

"I'm doing this for you and her."

"I know you think so Brian. I love you."

"You know I love you too Mia. When we're done, we're all going to be safe again."

"I just wanted to hear your voice," Mia says. "Call me when you can."

When Brian hangs up the phone and he exhales deeply. He wasn't angry or annoyed with Mia, but he wasn't exactly happy with her lack of understanding.

Leon looks over at him and smiles at Brian as he makes a turn towards their destination.

"I'm getting the same thing from Nicole."

"Good to know man. I feel horrible walking out when she gives me that look."

Leon laughs loudly, knowing the look all too well. He pats Brian on the shoulder.

"Yeah, that's how they get you."

* * *

><p>Just before bedtime in Spain, Nola is on the sofa with her feet propped up. Noella and Nolen are playing on the floor next to her. Nolen toddles over to her and climbs onto her lap.<p>

"Mommy!"

"Hey big guy."

Nola kisses him on his chubby cheeks and tickles him. He curls up against her chest and she kisses the top of his head.

Her phone rings and she leans forward to answer it and gets a sharp pain in her abdomen and clutches the side of her stomach and takes deep breaths. Nolen sits up and looks at her.

After taking a few seconds to compose herself she answers the phone.

"This is Nola."

"You know I figured it might be when I dialed your number," Han teases her for the way she answers the call.

She laughs at his joke, "Hi babe."

Nola winces as another pain hits and leans back onto the couch. Her breaths are short and shallow.

"You okay?" Han asks hearing the reaction to her pain.

"Yes. I'm okay. I miss you like crazy."

Han smiles at the thought of her welcoming him home in a few days.

"I'll be back soon. How are Ella and Nolen?"

"They're doing well. Aren't you Nolen?" She says, smiling at her son.

He claps his hands and bounces on her lap. She hisses from the discomfort and places him on the floor.

"Okay, that's the second one. What is wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just uncomfortable. What's going on down there?"

Han tries to refocus on her question but is still worried. He thinks over the decision of whether or not to push the issue anymore.

"Han?"

"Yeah. Everything here is quiet." He knew if she didn't want to answer him, she wouldn't. "Brian and Leon are out looking into some information that may lead us to Reyes. We're hoping all this will go down really soon."

"Please be careful."

"Don't worry about me down here. Worry about me finding out what you're keeping from me over there."

Nola sighs, thinking about his reaction once he was back. She knew she could expect him to very pissed when he found out. It didn't stop her from wanting him back in her arms as soon as possible.

"Hurry home. I'm waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Han finishes his call home and tries to go back to working on narrowing down the possible locations that would be best for this altercation. One stands above the rest.<p>

Dom is standing across the table from him circling some things on the layout of the place they had agreed on.

Dom looks up to say something to the room, but stops as Leon and Brian enter the house. They bolt the locks behind them and make their way over to everyone else.

"Alright, on Thursday nights this kid goes off to see his grandmother." Brian says to everyone in the room. "She wants no part of the 'family business' so that's why he doesn't take a lot of security with him."

"He likes to remain low key for their dinners," Leon adds, recapping what they've learned.

"Wow. He is just a baby," Gisele says with a frown.

Gisele steps forward and looks over the papers spread on the table.

"He's hoping we'll hesitate because of his age," Leon says. "Or out of some guilt over his father."

Tej balls his fists and releases them several times trying to keep his rage in check. Now wasn't the time to let it go. He knew that the time would come, but for now he needed to stay calm.

"Not going to happen." Dom growls. "But Han and I may have a better way than killing him on grandma's doorstep."

Everyone perks up and pays extra attention at the possibility of a plan that could end this thing and get the heat off their asses. Get them back to their families.

Dom is interrupted by a loud banging on the front door of the safe house. They turn and they all draw their weapons instinctively and aim at the entrance.

Brian moves forward and looks out the window to check to see who is showing up here in the middle of the afternoon when no one was supposed to know where they were.

He lowers his weapon when he sees the figure outside.

Brian walks over and opens the door to find Hobbs standing there. Brian steps aside as the large man barges into the space. Coming into the house and filling it to the brim with the rage and agony that now consumes him.

Everyone follows Brian's lead and lowers their weapons when the familiar face enters the small, out of the way house.

"Hobbs." Dom greets.

"Toretto. Letty told me where to find you all. Said you were on to the little shit that did this."

Brian steps up behind him.

"Hobbs…" Brian starts to offer condolences, but Lucas shakes his head and waves it off.

"Got anything useful Toretto?"

"We were planning to hit him up tomorrow night, but Han and I think that tonight may be a better option."

"The sooner the better. I'm listening."

Hobbs folds his arms across his chest.

The rest of the team turn back to hear what Dom had begun to explain prior to Hobbs' arrival.

"Reyes has a shipment coming in tonight at the docks, a huge shipment so he wants to be there to personally except it." Han says filling everyone in. "It's going to be hot. He's going to have a large security detail there with him."

"That's why he wouldn't be expecting anyone to be crazy enough to burst in on that." Tej follows the train of thought.

"These shipping crates," Dom points to where he circled on the layout, "provide a hell of a lot of cover for us and we can get really close to where it's all going down."

"Let's be real." Tej says. "No matter how much cover we have, we aren't all walking out of this unscathed. He has dozens of men."

The mood in the room becomes grim as everyone recognizes the truth in his words.

"If it comes down to it, I'll take the extra risk." He continues. "Everything I had to live for no longer exists."

Hobbs looks over at Tej and feels a terrible camaraderie with the other man. Hobbs was sure that in this moment he knew exactly how Tej felt. He wanted Toretto and O'Connor's kids to be safe. He wanted Lue's pregnant wife to be alright. But he wanted Tej to get his vengeance on this disgusting animal more than all that combined.

It was the only thing he'd felt for another human since walking into his house and finding Elena's body.

"Okay. Parker and I are on the front lines. When does this deal go down?"

"3 a.m." Han answers. "No matter what else happens. Reyes doesn't walk away."

"That we all agree on." Dom says.

"I need some air," Tej says. "I'll be back."

* * *

><p><em>Tej wakes up early in the morning and rolls onto his back. Looking over to his left he finds Talli is missing from their bed. <em>

_He looks at the clock and knows it's far too early for her to have left for work.  
><em>

_He gets out of the bed and pads over to the bathroom. _

_He finds her standing there at the sink in a skimpy robe. His morning hard on notices her attire, or lack of, as well. _

_Talli is looking intently at something on the counter. _

"_Tal." _

_She jumps at the sound of his voice and turns to face him. _

_The look on her face makes his heart skip a beat. _

"_What's wrong?" _

_He walks over to her and she moves into his arms and gives him a tight hug. _

"_I'm sorry baby." _

"_What's are you sorry for?"He asks, stroking her back.  
><em>

_He pulls back and looks down on her. He runs his hands through her thick ebony black hair and brushes her face. _

"_I'm pregnant." Talli says in her thick Indian accent. _

"_Wait what?" _

_Tej looks over her shoulder to the test lying on the counter. He grabs her hand and they walk over to it. _

"_I've taken it three times this week hoping it was a mistake." _

_Talli's eyes start to water. _

"_Why are you crying? What are you sorry for?" _

_Talli looks at the floor. _

"_You didn't want to have kids. We agreed years ago. I didn't know what you'd think or say." _

"_Well, I didn't. Until right this second." _

_A smile breaks across Tej's face and he pulls Talli into another hug. _

"_I can't believe you're crying over this." _

"_Why wouldn't I? This is a big thing not to want. I didn't want to ruin our marriage or have you upset."_

"_I'll adjust." _

_Tej kisses Talli's lips._

"_Actually, I kind of like the idea now that I'm used to it." _

_Talli hits him in the chest. _

"_You ass! 'Now that you're used to it'! I nearly died when I took this test thinking of your reaction to this. If I had known this is how you would have reacted I would have told you days ago." _

_Tej laughs and kisses her. _

"_I love you too much to be upset over this. How are you feeling?"_

"_I was happy being just us, you know that. That's all I wanted until I realized I was pregnant, then I realized how much I wanted this."_

_Talli brushes her hand across abdomen. _

"_I love you. I can't wait for you to have my baby." _

_Talli exhales and hugs Tej._

"_I hope you're still this happy in a few months." _

"_I'm thinking I'll be much happier a few months from now."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN –Poor Tej!  
><strong>


	7. The Calm Before

**Chapter 7 – The Calm Before**

Letty lies in her and Dom's bed wide awake in the early morning listening to the quiet of the house. She hadn't really slept in days. She was tired. Exhausted. However, she just could not find a peaceful slumber.

Her dreams were plagued with nightmares from the morning they left the island to come here. Of what could be happening to Dom in his absence. So many what ifs and could bes. Dom was right about them driving her crazy. Even though she knew this she couldn't stop it.

She couldn't get comfortable without Dom beside her.

This bed didn't smell like him, like them together. Not like at home. They didn't come here often enough. She needed his smell in her nose to fall asleep.

No, she needed him to fall asleep.

Letty knew that staying was for the best. Caden was only seven months old. Ana was scared. Luci was a wreck and needed more of Mia's attention. She had to stay.

Besides, there were too many unknowns that could leave her children with no parents. She couldn't do that to them.

For now, she'd stay here. She'd take care of her babies and wait for her man. But damned if it wasn't Hell not knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he was alive and on this earth breathing her air.

Letty rolls over in her bed and thinks about the first time Dom ever brought her here.

_Letty and Dominic drive up to the front of the ridiculously large estate after entering the front gate. _

_Letty looks at the giant house, if you could call this monstrosity a house, with her mouth agape. He had truly lost his mind if he thought they were keeping this. It was way too much. _

_Dom looks over at her and laughs at her reaction. He knew this wasn't something she'd typically go for. He also knew that he had worked hard to make sure she would give in and love it here. _

_She starts to shake her head. She turns to him slowly still in shock. _

"_No Dom! Absolutely not! Sell it back." _

_Dom grabs her hand and pulls her inside the house. He doesn't say a word to her. _

"_Is it really possible that this house is bigger than it looks?" She asks looking around the entryway. _

_Dom stands back and watches the emotions play over her face as she looks around. He'd gone for home not grandeur. He knew what his wife liked. _

"_We don't need all this space," Letty says, trying to be reasonable in this insanely large house _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really! Give me a good reason." _

_Dom smiles at the opportunity to deliver his spiel. He had plenty of good reasons._

"_Letty we have two kids, you're pregnant. Our niece and nephew. Rosa and Marco and their family. Han, Nola and the twins. Roman, Tego, Leon, when he can pull Nicole away from work. Tej and Talli, Santos. You need more reasons?" _

_Letty just looks at him with her arms folded. Of course he would use the family against her. _

"_I love when everyone comes to visit us at home. But we have people at our place and Mia's and Han's. I want everyone together every once in awhile."_

_Letty shakes her head and walks past him to see more of the house. She walks throughout and studies every corner. She goes into their bedroom and out to the swimming pool with its water slide to the multiple suites and the three stories. She doesn't say anything or give any indication of her feelings. _

"_You're absurd Toretto," she says, but a smile creeps across her face as they stand next to the pool. _

"_We have the money, it's growing every single day. We're set. Our kids are set. If things keep going the way they are going their kids' kids will be set. This house is a trinket compared to what to actually have." _

"_I know that. I'm helping you build your fortune every day." _

"_Ours. And if it weren't for the shit you did we wouldn't be here. So if you don't want the house…" Dom's voice trails, but smile doesn't leave his eyes. _

"_You can't manipulate me Dominic. You knew you were keeping it when we got to the movie theater in the basement." _

_Dom lets out a loud laugh and pulls her to him. Kissing her neck and cheeks and forehead. _

"_I had that added for you."_

"_Who was your co-conspirator? Mia?" _

_Letty pulls back to look him in the eye. _

_Dom feigns ignorance and shock. "What makes you think I had one?" _

"_Who decorated this house Dom?" _

_Dom smiles at her. "Brian and I bought it and Mia made improvements to it." _

"_I'm going to have to get on her about keeping your secrets so willingly."_

"_I'm her brother." _

"_I'm her sister."_

_Dom nods in agreement. _

_He pulls her to him again and plants a kiss on her lips. _

_Letty pulls back and releases herself from his grasp. She turns her back on him and walks towards the pool. _

"_Want to go for a swim?" _

_She starts to remove her clothes and tosses them on one of the chairs poolside. _

_As she walks over to the edge of the pool, Dom eyes her naked body. The breasts already swollen, the stomach barely extended, her skin radiating like the sun itself. _

"_Be careful with my baby in your belly. Don't slip by that pool." _

_He removes his clothes but doesn't take his eyes off her form. She walks down the steps and sinks into the pool. She swims out to the middle of the pool and looks up at him. _

_Dom follows in her footsteps and climbs in behind her. He wades over to her and puts an arm around Letty's waist. _

"_I love that you wanted to do this for our family. You're a good man and a good husband." _

"_I love that you let me have my way all the time. I feel like a kid who always gets straight As the way you treat me baby." _

_Dom moves aside her wet hair and kisses the crook of her neck. Letty moans from his touch and digs into his biceps. _

_Dom smiles into her skin knowing how good this is about to get. _

_She had been extra sensitive to touch this pregnancy. He could bring her orgasm from rubbing in sensitive spot on her back. Stroking her cheek caused her to seep through any bottoms she was wearing. A light kiss caused her to try to devour him like a buffet. _

_He liked that she was getting so much pleasure from him in different ways. _

_Dom presses her to the wall of the pool and slips into her opening. He shuts his eyes at joining their bodies together again. Letty moans and bites down on his shoulder and starts to grind her teeth into the flesh there. _

"_Damn baby, already." Dom teases as he starts to move inside her. _

_Letty shudders at his movements and bites down harder. He hisses from her teeth and pumps into her faster and harder. _

"_Ahhh Letty!"he says as she draws blood from his shoulder. _

_Letty pulls back and digs her fingers into him harder as the tension builds within her. She claws at his arms as she comes and trembles around him. _

"_I can't help it," she groans. "It's this baby. I can't breathe without getting aroused." _

_Letty pants and starts to gasp and he slows his actions to help her catch her breath. It doesn't work. _

"_Shit!" She cries out as her as whole body shakes and her breath comes in harder rasps. _

_Dom separates from her and lifts her out of the pool onto the side. He climbs out and lifts her into his arms and walks them over to a lounge chair. _

_Letty climbs over him and leans forward kissing him deeply and passionately while he runs his hands over her body. _

_He guides her hips backwards moving her onto him. She moves into an upright position and moves in fast up and down motions over his stiff penis. _

_Dom looks at her body and reaches up and massages her breasts in his hands. Letty grabs his hands and presses them harder into her chest. She moves over him faster and feels her pleasure building again. _

_Dom feels the heat building in the pit of his stomach. He moves his hands down to her hips and digs into her soft flesh as she continues to please him. _

"_Letty," he hisses out his pleasure. "Letty, you make me fucking insane!" _

_Letty reaches and pulls her hair off her neck into a messy bun. She puts her head back and her hands behind her, using his thighs as leverage to rock onto him. _

_He reaches forward and rubs her expanded stomach with one hand and cups her ass with the other one. _

"_Dom!" _

_Letty comes again as she feels Dom's warmth coat her insides. She starts to vibrate over him and he reaches up and pulls her flat to his body. He wraps his arms tightly around her body as the tremors continue to move through her. _

_Dom holds her while her breathing evens out and his heart stops racing. _

"_I really like the new house Dom." _

"_I can't wait to see how much you like it in the bedroom." He kisses her hair. _

"_The kitchen." He kisses her forehead. _

"_The basement." He pulls her face upward and kisses her cheek. _

"_The garage." He kisses her lips. _

_Letty kisses him back in earnest. "Take me to the bedroom Dom. I want another round and I want to make sure I like the mattress you picked out." _

_Dom stands and takes her into his arms and up to their bedroom._

Letty smiles at the memory of them in this bed that day. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

* * *

><p>In Han and Nola's bedroom, Nola gets up and goes into the bathroom. Her pain has subsided and the bleeding has completely stopped. The night before she had noticed the difference not too long after her conversation with Han.<p>

She walks into the bathroom and pulls up her nightgown and looks at her bare stomach in the mirror. There are no telltale signs of life growing inside her. No flutters, no flips or even nausea. Just the unmoving bump in her lower abdomen.

As she stands caressing the slightly stretched skin, she promises herself that this was her last pregnancy. No matter how it turned out. The stress and uncertainty and the fear were eating away at her.

She hated feeling this weak, but without Han's arms to hold her up she felt exposed with nothing to cover herself with. She hated that with all her strength and skills when it came to personal life she always found herself coming unhinged.

It was easier when she was able to shoot people to release her frustrations. Maybe she should reconsider working for Anders in a more permanent capacity.

No, she just needed her husband to come home. With Han there she could handle this part of herself. He would pick up every broken piece and love her even more.

She also knew that if she had told him he would be holding her together right now. But he would have been distracted and worried about her and maybe even taken a bullet. It wasn't a risk she could take.

If he had stayed...no, this was best.

She uses the bathroom and nervously wipes and checks for blood, she finds none and can't help the smile that crosses her face.

She stands and feels a sharp stabbing pain and then has a gush of blood. More than she'd had for the past two days combined.

Nola keeps herself composed and cleans up the mess and pulls her clothes back into position.

Every step to Letty's room feels like she's wearing chains around her legs.

She knocks lightly on the door.

"Come in."

When Nola walks into the room and Letty looks up at her she knows that look on her face. She's seen it six other times before and it never came as less of a surprise.

"I think we should probably go to the hospital now." Nola says quietly.

Letty is up, dressed and in gear before she knows it.

She alerts Mia and Rosa of where they are going.

On the way out she stops to talk to Agent Summers.

"Are you sure you don't want to take some of my guys with you?"

"No, we'll be fine. I would prefer you keep them here."

"Letty's right. I'd like my privacy and we'll be less conspicuous this way."

Letty and Nola get in Dom's car and drive into the city to the nearest hospital. They both sit in silence. There is nothing to say on a drive like this.

* * *

><p>The house is in up and moving in less than an hour after Letty and Nola leave for the hospital. Mia, Rosa, Marco and Nicole wrangle the kids for breakfast.<p>

Mia sits at the counter tapping her foot against the leg of the stool. She was worried about the guys and what they were walking into in few minutes in Brazil. She was worried about Letty and Nola and what they were about to have to deal with.

She was worried about every child at the table having everyone they loved whole and intact when the day's events were done.

She grabs her cell phone and texts Brian.

_**I'm in love with you. I know you're doing this for me. See you soon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hi. I hope you all still are enjoying this. I know it's been awhile.  
><strong>


	8. You Finish One Thing

**Chapter 8 – You Finish One Thing**

Mia grabs her cell phone and texts Brian. She needed him to know that she was thinking of him right now.

_**I'm in love with you. I know you're doing this for me. See you soon. **_

_**I'm glad you know that Mia. Only something for you could take me away from you. **_

_**Brian please be careful, do whatever you need to do to come home. Nothing extra. I don't need a hero, I need a husband. **_

_**As long as you're waiting for me, I have all the motivation I need to come home.**_

* * *

><p>Dom, Brian, Hobbs, Tej, Han, Leon and Gisele all arrive at the docks heavily armed all dressed from head to toe in black clothing. They had planned as much as they could for this showdown. Now it was just doing what they could do and making it count.<p>

All of them are going to go into this with their eyes open and heads completely clear. Each and every one of them are ready for the events of the night to play out. And it ends where it ends.

They do one final weapons check and Dom silently signals for them all to spread out in a wide circle around the scene.

As they head into the fight four trucks pull up with their lights out. Men pour from the trucks and jog over to them, weapons in hand.

This wasn't a part of the plan, but someone knew they were here and wanted to welcome them to the party. The team is on alert with weapons raised and ready to fire at the approaching shadows, since the stealth part of this mission is obviously blown.

"Boss." A voice speaks out of the darkness.

Hobbs recognizes the voice of his second in command Eric Rice.

"Stand down. I know him."

He walks over to the men and once he is closer sees the faces of a dozen and a half men that have worked with him or for him since his last venture to Rio de Janeiro. He had handpicked his new team after losing his men years ago. He knew every one of these men could be trusted with their lives and their secrets.

Lucas clasps hands with Rice in their version of an emotional greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Hobbs asks.

Rice looks at Hobbs solemnly.

"We know about Elena. We just want to do what we can to help you get his ass. We're all off the grind and we don't give a shit what it costs us."

Hobbs, though grateful for the gesture, doesn't speak. Rice doesn't need words, he understands Hobbs' gratitude without the words attached.

They all huddle together and rework the night's plan quickly and then head into the scene. They use the rows and rows of shipment crates as cover to get closer to Reyes. They sit tight waiting for the best moment to strike.

Reyes stands close to the edge of dock with a barrage of heavily armed men. He watches as a crane lifts a shipment crate off of a boat and onto the ground a few feet away from where he stands.

"Open it up!" He orders in Portuguese. "I want to see what Pai Natal has bought me this year." (Father Christmas)

Reyes' thugs rush forward to open up and begin to unload the container.

Everyone on Dom's team is in shock to find dozens upon dozens of women, barely clothed shoved like animals inside the container with no windows or bathrooms or food. There are women on the ground that can barely walk, others help them to their feet as they are released from their confines.

This treatment of women sets Hobbs on fire, thinking of the disgusting things that happened to Elena, his Elena, at the hands some of the very men standing here.

"Get them off and get them cleaned up. The ones that are usable get them ready for sale to our best clients. The others, will become servants amongst the family."

Reyes gestures his guys into action without any feelings for the plight of the young women. They were possessions without names or faces to him.

Brian looks to Dom as the women are beginning to be loaded into the trucks.

"Fuck! We can't go in there bullets flying. These girls would be slaughtered."

"He'd use them for shields," Dom agrees. "Alright, we have to wait it out and go in once the girls are in the clear. I don't want him to get away with those girls though."

Dom speaks into his microphone and everyone quietly agrees with Dom's assessment in their earpieces. They just couldn't walk away without helping those women.

"Rice," Hobbs whispers.

"On it. I'll follow those girls and make sure they don't get away with them. Team 2 you're with me."

As Rice and the other agents ease quietly back to their parked trucks and circle around to follow the stolen females, the others sigh in relief. Sending them to an unknown fate was not an acceptable loss for anyone there.

The rest of the crew waits impatiently while the girls are packed into vans.

Carlitos casually takes an incoming call as the cargo is loaded.

"Yes," he answers, keeping his eyes trained on the women.

"Dom, Gisele and I are going to circle around for a clearer shot." Han informs through the microphone system."

Carlitos pauses as he listens to the rest of his call and then hangs up.

"Go to my car and get the other package," Carlitos orders a nearby man. "There is a problem."

He starts to rapidly shout orders in Portuguese and they all know it's now or never.

They come out guns blazing as the last van pulls away from the docks filled with prisoners.

Reyes' men barely have time to prepare for the onslaught of gunfire, but a group of men flank Reyes and start to shoot back at Toretto and the others.

Hobbs steps forward and kills every man in his path leaving a bloody trail of death behind him. He spares no one's life.

Tej kills men without discrimination finally letting out the anger that has consumed him for days. Without noticing anything, he has seven men at his feet and continues forward.

Brian and Dom make their way through the crowd and have killed just as many men and have gotten to closest to Carlitos, circling around to his left side.

A man comes running into the fight dragging someone with him and approaches Carlitos and hands over the person whose head is covered with a black bag. The captive has bound hands but continues to fight and kick.

Reyes steps forward and claims the person.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

He rips the bag from his hostage's head causing them all to stop and gasp at the sight.

It's Elena. Bruised. Hair disheveled. A bloodied lip. Torn clothes. But very much alive. The fire in her eyes blazing has she fights Reyes' hold on her.

"Elena!" Hobbs screams, completely thrown seeing his dead wife alive in front of his widened eyes.

As she struggles against him, Reyes steps behind her. He fully covers himself with her body.

"Drop them all or I will shoot her in the legs and use her for a shield to my car and throw her lifeless body into the road."

They all look at each other and raise their hands and throw their guns to the ground.

"I thought she would could in handy just in case. So far she has been a nice souvenir."

Hobbs clenches his jaw at the implication. He was ecstatic that she was alive. He was still going to kill any man that had touched her.

Reyes gestures to his thugs and they surround, Dom, Tej, Hobbs, Hobbs' teams, Brian and Leon. Guns trained on them just in case any of them try anything.

"I'm here now, stop hiding behind her and kill me." Hobbs challenges. "Couldn't get it right the first time. Try again."

Elena struggles at her husband's words and shakes her head. "No, Luke! He's out of his fucking mind."

His eyes lock with hers and the glance speaks volumes between them.

"She's right. I am out of my mind."

He takes out his phone and makes a call.

"I have them all, they're dead. Do what you need to at the house?"

He hangs up.

"Shoot…."

Before he can completely his order to kill, a bullet soars through Elena's shoulder and into his. They both scream out and she dives out of the way. She clutches her shoulder as the blood runs from the opening.

When Reyes is wide open Tej pulls out a gun from the back of his pants and empties every round of ammunition into Reyes' body as it falls to the ground.

Dom punches the man aiming at him in the side of the face, grabs his gun and shoots two of his companions and then finally the first man.

Brian elbows one man in the stomach and gets behind him as shots head his direction. When his human shield falls to the ground, he takes his gun away and uses it to put a bullet in the head of the man raising a gun on Dom's turned back.

Leon gets his gun from the ground and shoots the men who have turned from him to see what had become of their leader.

Hobbs punches through everyone and kills or disables them all with his bare hands. He goes to Elena's side covering her bullet wound with his hand.

Han runs out of onto the scene and takes out the man who has lined his sights on Tej knowing Parker is out of bullets.

Gisele shoots the men advancing on Hobbs and the teams of federal agents finish off the clean up.

Gisele walks over and bends down next to Elena. "I'm so sorry girl! I had to get you out of the way."

"I guess I'd rather you shoot me than him…I guess."

Her comment forces Gisele to smile.

Hobbs strokes her hair and makes the call to Rice for a medic.

Dom runs over to Reyes' body and starts digging through his pockets for his phone.

"Call the house! I'm going to find out who he just called."

Dom continues his search in vain.

Han, takes out his phone and dials Nola's cell.

"Hello?" Letty answers.

"Get the kids and get out of the house. We think you're in danger!"

"I'm not at the house! I'm at the hospital with your wife!"

"Call Mia!" Han yells to Brian. "They aren't there!"

"What's going on at the house Han?" Letty yells into the phone.

"The house?" Nola shouts in the background.

Brian was already dialing and Mia answers.

"Get out of the house and get somewhere safe!"

"Marla! We have to take the kids and go!"

"There are men everywhere! We're not going anywhere!" Brian hears Agent Summers shout in the background at the estate with Mia.

"Fuck!"

"I have to go!" Mia hangs up the phone.

"Dom, there are men at the house!" Brian says already heading to his car.

"I'll take care of things here!" Hobbs assures them holding Elena tightly to him. "Take my truck to the airport."

Dom, Brian, Han, Gisele, Leon and Tej run all out and climb into Hobbs' vehicle and fly towards the airport where Han's plane is waiting on the tarmac.

"Letty, there are men at the house. Reyes called someone and sent them after you guys." Han explains as concisely as possible. "What's wrong with Nola?"

"Nola, we gotta go. The kids are in danger."

"I'm calling the pilot," Gisele says making the call.

Dom snatches the phone from Han. He needed to talk to Letty. This second hand shit was killing him.

"Where are you Letty?"

"Not at the house!" She's panicking thinking about men harming her children back at the estate. "I had to take Nola to the hospital."

"My babies!" Dom roars.

"I have to call Mia Dom, I have to tell her to what to do! I will call you back!"

"Fuck! Okay Letty! I love you! I fucking love you. Okay?"

"I know! I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for reading it. I finished a very rough draft of this awhile back and I'm trying to clean it up and decide whether the ending I wrote will make it to this site or if I'm changing it.**

**I was very glad to see you guys were still interested after my extended break!  
><strong>


	9. Something New Begins

**Chapter 9 – Something New Begins **

Letty and Nola arrive at the hospital and are immediately seen by the head obstetrician. Nola is sitting up on the table answering a series of questions about the bleeding and cramping she's been experiencing. About her past history and trying to keep her composure through it all.

"The first thing we need to do is an ultrasound to see if the baby still has a heartbeat. Then we'll discuss what to do from there."

Nola nods and tears run down her face. She had too many ultrasounds that had showed her babies with no heartbeats.

The doctor leaves her to change into the hospital gown and scrub pants.

When the ob and the nurse return they have her lie back on the table. Nola grips the sides of the table, trying to suppress the urge to throw up. This was slow torture. She just wanted to hear the news.

The nurse squeezes gel on her stomach and the transducer is put there.

Immediately the heartbeat is clear on the screen and loud and fast in the speakers.

Nola touches the screen and starts to cry. Letty even feels the urge to release tears at the sight of the baby with a beating heart. The baby is flipping and moving around.

"Ms. McKnight, she has a really good and strong heartbeat," the doctor explains. "That's a very good sign. We're going to keep looking. Have you had the anatomy scan?"

Nola shakes her head and shallows the lump that had been in her throat. "I went in two weeks ago and they gave me an ultrasound and told me the sex. The anatomy scan was scheduled for next week."

"Well let's do that today then."

The doctor and the nurse spend a long time performing the ultrasound and talking amongst themselves.

"Wait, what's that?" The doctor asks squirting at the screen.

Nola's heart pounds in her chest and she looks at Letty.

"Ms. McKnight, will you turn onto your right side?"

Nola does as asked and Letty steps up and rubs her arm and watches them work.

After much more pressing and moving the transducer around the doctor turns to talk to the women.

She gives Nola a towel to wipe her stomach and helps her sit up.

"This baby is fine. Nothing at all for you to worry about."

Smiles filled with joy and relief cross Nola and Letty's faces. Nola rubs her tummy and pats the skin there.

"There was a blighted ovum in the background. I don't know when it happened. Most likely you fertilized two eggs at the beginning of this pregnancy. The empty sac also attached to the uterine wall and didn't develop. Your body didn't shed the lining because of this little girl developing."

Nola nods taking in all the information. Much of it familiar even if the scenario was different. Much different.

"It's starting to detach, that's where the bleeding is coming from. Probably because she was pressing against it. I'm pretty sure the worst of the bleeding is behind you. It'll pass when the baby is born."

"That's it?"

"That's it. You'll have a little more spotting, maybe pain but not much if any. You go home and have a healthy baby girl in twenty weeks."

Letty laughs out loud and puts and arm around Nola who can't breathe from the shock of the good news. This wasn't what she was expecting, but it was the greatest thing that could have happened.

"Get dressed. I'll be back to send you home."

When the doctor leaves, she turns to Letty smiling.

"Thank you for being here!"

"Shut up! Of course."

Nola hops down from the table and walks over to her closes on a nearby chair. Her cell rings as she starts to pull her dress on.

"Will you please answer that?"

Letty looks down at the display. "Hello?" She answers the call, wondering if she should cover with Han.

"Get the kids and get out of the house. We think you're in danger!"

Letty is on instant alert.

"I'm not at the house! I'm at the hospital with your wife!"

The panic in Letty's voice causes Nola to worry, but she remains quiet listening to Letty's side of the call.

Han turns away from the phone and yells to someone in the background. "Call Mia! They aren't there!"

"What's going on at the house Han?" Letty shouts into the phone.

"The house?" Nola starts to dress rapidly.

Letty hears a lot of commotion in the background and listens for more information. Trying to gauge her next move.

"Letty, there are men at the house. Reyes called someone and sent them after you guys." Han explains as concisely as possible. "What's wrong with Nola?"

Letty turns to Nola. Her mind couldn't even process the rest of Han's words.

"Nola, we gotta go. The kids are in danger."

Nola pulls on her shoes and they run out of the building back to their car. They both climb into the vehicle and Letty peels out of the parking lot of the hospital and through the streets towards home.

Dom comes onto the line suddenly.

"Where are you Letty?"

"Not at the house!" She's panicking thinking about men harming her children back at the estate. "I had to take Nola to the hospital."

"My babies!" Dom roars.

Letty's mind start to whir as she weaves around traffic.

"I have to call Mia Dom. I have to tell her to what to do! I will call you back!"

"Fuck! Okay Letty! I love you! I fucking love you okay!"

"I know! I love you!"

Nola climbs over the seat and into the back of the car. She opens the compartment to the trunk from the inside and pulls out two cases of weapons. They kept them everywhere, just in case.

"What's going on?" Nola asks, checking the guns.

"Reyes sent men to the house. I have to call Mia and tell her about blowing those explosives."

"She can blow them as close as the men being to the fountain and they'll still feel the effects."

"I know Nola."

Letty dials the number as she drives full speed back to the house and her kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong>

Mia picks up her cell phone from the counter and texts Brian.

_**I'm in love with you. I know you're doing this for me. See you soon. **_

_**I'm glad you know that Mia. Only something for you could take me away from you. **_

_**Brian please be careful, do whatever you need to do to come home. Nothing extra. I don't need a hero, I need a husband. **_

_**As long as you're waiting for me, I have all the motivation I need to come home.**_

Mia, Rosa, Nicole and Marco get all the kids fed and dressed in their swimsuits and down take them out to the pool for a swim. The playtime and the fun is a huge distraction from the missing adults and all the worry of the past few days.

The bigger kids spend the next couple hours playing on the waterslide and running around the pool area.

Nicole and Mia have Noella, Nolen and Caden in the in ground kiddie pool playing. It's just what they all needed.

Mia's phone rings and she jogs over to the lounge chair carrying Caden to answer it. She wraps the baby in a towel and picks up the call.

"Hello?"

"Get out of the house and get somewhere safe!"

Mia knows the drill. She turns to Marla Summers who had been standing nearby talking into microphone in her sleeve to one of her men.

"Marla! We have to take the kids and go!"

Marla walks over to Mia quickly and Mia doesn't like the look on her face.

"There are men everywhere! We're not going anywhere!" Summers relays the information that has just been reported to her.

"Fuck!" Brian overhears the agent's words.

"I have to go!" Mia hangs up the phone. She needed to concentrate.

"OUT OF THE POOL NOW!"

All the children sensing Mia's urgency instantly start to listen. They come running over confused but quiet.

Mia bends down and puts Caden into Ana's arms.

"Ana, carry Caden. Do _**not**_ put him down no matter what?"

Mia turns her attention to Nicole who has Noella in her arms bouncing her.

"Take the twins and the other kids and barricade yourself in the movie theater in the basement. Do not come out for anyone but me."

"Mia…"

"GO! Summers give them guns to keep in case these men get through your agents. Rosa, Marco take care of them."

"What about you Mia?" Rosa asks scared to hear Mia's answer.

"I'm going to protect my babies."

Mia hugs as many of the kids as she can quickly and kisses Luci and Liam.

Mia grabs her cover up and runs through the house to find Summers who has started rallying her teams into action near the front of the house.

"I need a gun."

"No! My orders from everyone are to keep you out of harm's way."

Mia gets in Marla's face.

"Do you think I give a damn about your orders? I have access to weapons, yours are just quicker."

Marla hands over two guns and ammunition to Mia.

Mia's phone rings again causing her to look down at it. She had forgotten she was holding it.

"Yeah?"

"Mia! What's happening?" Letty asks.

Mia makes her way to the front windows. Outside there are at least 50 men destroying the front gate and coming over the extremely high fence all around.

"There are a lot of men here Letty. The kids are locked in the basement with Rose, Marc and Nicole."

"Alright, I need you to get to the front room."

"Already there," Mia says pulling her cover up on. "What to do?"

"There is a case under the sofa. It has the detonators for the bombs we placed. The code to activate is Dom and my wedding anniversary. When they are inside the fence…"

Mia pulls out the case and opens it.

"I'll blow all this shit up."

Letty smiles at Mia being a badass. She couldn't help it.

"I need my hands free Letty, I'll call you back. How far are you?"

"Fifteen minutes at most." Letty answers.

The two women hang up the phone.

Mia gets the case out as the agents spread out at the front of the house and take aim at the men, some of which are approaching the house.

Mia types in the code and glances out the window again.

Once Mia deems that there are enough men in the blast zone she presses the button for the explosives to blow.

Nothing happens.

"Fuck!"

She looks up out the window. As she tries to contemplate her next move the first explosion rocks the house followed by several more around the entire property.

Mia watches as the ground opens up and several dozen men are swallowed up or blown apart.

She smiles to herself and heads outside to join in on the fight.

* * *

><p>Letty pushes the car to its fullest limits. Nola has all the weapons loaded and ready to go. It was on as soon as they arrived.<p>

"Mia has everything she needs. She's doing everything we would be if we were there." Letty says out loud trying to convince herself.

Letty looks over at Nola.

"Nole, you're pregnant. You just got some really good news. Maybe you should sit this shit out."

"I can't choose my life and the life of this baby over Noella and Nolen's. Over all those kids. I couldn't live with myself."

Letty nods in total agreement, but she felt like she had to say it.

"We'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>Mia stands with the agents taking out as many of the intruders as they can. Many of the people charged with her family's protection lose their lives around her.<p>

Mia uses the pillar of the porch for cover as she reloads her weapons.

When she stands up five men are approaching her rapidly. Mia shoots two of them with precision before the other three are on her.

One of them pushes her on the ground to her knees and relieves her of her guns. The agents around her are busy in the gunfight and are of no help. Panic starts to flood through her as she struggles to think of a way out of this.

"We're supposed to keep her alive," one of the men says to the others.

"She's trouble. Kill her and call it an accident.

Two men stand beside her. One grabs her by the arm and he tries to hold her in place as she fights against him.

The one standing before her takes puts his gun against her forehead.

Before he pulls the trigger three rounds are emptied into his back. Mia takes the opportunity and elbows the man on her left in the groin and takes his gun and shoots him in the stomach.

She looks up as the man on her right goes down.

* * *

><p>Letty and Nola pull up the estate and jump out of the car and run onto the property.<p>

The scene before them is pure chaos. There is smoke and debris everywhere. Gaping holes in the ground all around. And piles and piles of dead bodies.

Most of the battle wages on closer to the house.

Letty shoots everyone in her path that wasn't a part of Summers' security detail. Many of those guys are wearing masks.

Nola takes aim and clears the front of the house of all the men on the porch giving the agents there a chance to recover.

* * *

><p>Mia gets up off the ground and throws herself into Roman's arms.<p>

"Haha! I told you girl next time shit went down it was me and you!"

He kisses her on the cheek and they turn back to the action.

Letty and Nola are coming up the lawn and most of the men are dead. The rest are subdued by what's left Summers' men.

Letty runs over to Mia and hugs her quickly, but tightly.

"Where are the kids?"

"Still in the basement."

She looks over at Roman and a smile spreads across her face.

"You're alright!"

She hugs him too.

Nola walks over to Marla leaving Roman, Mia and Letty to their greetings.

"Before we get them out of basement I want you to check for the all clear on the perimeter and we'll check the house."

Marla gives her the okay and moves into action securing the perimeter. She heads around the side of the house.

Letty turns to Nola to say something but Nola cuts her off.

She scans to make sure they are out of earshot of everyone else. Once she is sure they are, Nola turns back to Letty.

"I need to talk you inside now!"

Letty gives her a quizzical look, but doesn't protest. She and the others all hurry inside.

* * *

><p>Dom and the others load onto the plane.<p>

They are watched as they climb aboard to head to Spain as fast as the flight will carry them.

The man sent to watch over them calls his employer.

"They are on board."

"Good, blow it up. Hopefully the men in Spain have as much luck with the children as you have had with the husbands."

The watcher hangs up the call and presses a button that blows up the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -Thoughts? **


	10. More To the Story

**Chapter 10 – More To the Story  
><strong>

Letty, Mia, Nola and Roman go into the house quickly. Once inside, they walk into the front room of the house.

Nola keeps looking out the window to make sure they are in the clear and won't be interrupted. The view onto their front lawn is different than they've ever seen it before. Gaping holes in the ground. Guns, ammo, and bodies strewn everywhere. A disaster.

"This isn't Reyes' doing," she says turning to the group.

"What!" Mia looks at her incredulously. "Who else would do this?"

Nola locks eyes with Letty and holds her gaze.

"I will fucking kill him." Letty says, understanding Nola's unspoken words.

"Right now, we need to get the kids and get out of here discreetly. One of the dead men out there," she indicates a man on the ground with his mask askew where she had been standing moments ago, "his name is Gibbs. He worked for Jamie for seven years. He was also my contact in Japan when Anders helped take us out Jamie and Kiyomi. This man would do anything for Anders. Including kill our kids."

Letty starts to see red. She feels her blood boiling in her veins and wants nothing more than to kill Anders right now.

Mia stands in shock taking in the information trying to calculate what this means for them all.

Roman looks between the three women livid at what he sees on their faces. Their husbands weren't here, but he was going to back them up until they could be.

"He would kill our babies to get to us!" Letty struggles to keep from shouting. "After all the shit we did for him. You still fucking work for him!"

"This doesn't make any sense," Mia says. "He just sent all those men to die? They were genuinely protecting us."

Roman thinks about what he witnessed, "I bet none of them knew that they were being worked over by Anders."

"We didn't." Nola admits bitterly.

Letty doesn't want to spend anymore time on speculations. She walks out of the front door and around the house to find Marla giving orders to what's left of her men. Making sure they are spread around the property.

"Summers! We need to talk to you in the kitchen for a second."

Summers follows Letty into the house and through to the brightly lit kitchen. They are joined by Mia, Roman and Nola.

Letty draws a weapon on Marla and Roman takes the opportunity to pat her down and remove the guns that she had hidden on her body.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Marla asks angrily.

"You tell us," Nola spits out.

"I don't…"

Letty hits her across the face with the gun in her hand.

"I'm not playing this game with you. I will beat you to death in this kitchen. You better answer my fucking questions."

Marla takes in the situation and decides self preservation is in her best interest. She had read Letty and Nola's files and she had no intention on dying in exchange for a promotion. No matter how big.

"Anders sent me here to make sure you three didn't die when the shooting started." Marla explains.

"Wait what?" Mia asks. "To make sure we _**didn't**_ die?"

Marla hesitates to answer. She looks at Mia and then at Letty's weapon and nods.

"Well, you could go either way Mia. But when you were so outspoken he started to reconsider."

Mia steps forward and back hands Summers.

"So you were going to kill all our friends, husbands, and _**kids**_? For what?"

"Anders wanted you two." Marla points between Letty and Nola. "He always has. Ever since Germany. When you moved to the island and turned him down we started cultivating the young Reyes as a possible ally if needed."

"I still work for him!" Nola starts to raise her voice.

"Yeah, he knew you wouldn't fully come on board and that was enough until six months ago."

"What happened six months ago?" Roman asks looking down on Marla with disgust at her words and explanations.

This was his family. These kids were all like his nieces and nephews. This was seriously messed up. He struggled to keep himself from knocking her into the marble countertops.

"Six months ago, he was approached by the someone really high up, I don't know who, to start a task force. A very elite task force that would work completely outside national and international laws. He wanted you two to head that up."

"What the fuck!" Letty shouts. "I have kids, I'm not going globetrotting and playing spy for Anders."

Letty shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"He knows that. That's why he tried to make you kid free."

Letty smashes the butt of the gun in Summers' mouth hard at her cavalier tone about her children's deaths.

Marla grabs her bloodied lips and spits blood from her mouth onto the floor.

"I mean, if you had no ties, none, you'd come to him," Marla says trying to clean up her words.

"Letty, kill her!" Nola says.

"No!" Marla yells. "No! I have more to tell you."

Marla looks at them like a trapped wild animal searching for a way out. She didn't know how much time she could buy with the information she had.

"He wanted you two, but he also wanted Hobbs and at the very last minute he decided that Parker would be useful. That's why Hobbs was called away to the States. That's why they jumped the gun at Parker's and killed his wife when he left for the store."

"Why would I believe you?" Letty challenges. "One word. You were more than willing to kill ten kids an hour ago."

"I was already wavering, because of…Luci."

Summers looks over at Mia and then away quickly. She couldn't help being filled with guilt thinking of Luci.

"She was so heartbroken and defeated with her father gone."

"When we left for the hospital you wasted no time changing your mind." Letty is trying to milk everything she can from Summers.

"I don't give a shit about her conscience!" Nola yells, completely done with this conversation.

Nola drags Summers away from the counter and pushes her to the floor.

Letty leans over her and is about the pull the trigger.

"Wait! He already killed your husbands, I can help you get to him."

They all look around at each other in fear. Is she buying time? Or speaking truth?

Letty couldn't risk not knowing. She pulls out her phone and dials Dom.

Nothing.

Brian.

Nothing.

Han.

Nothing.

Tej. Gisele. Leon.

Nothing.

Hobbs.

"Hobbs." He answers immediately.

"Luke. It's Letty."

"Letty. You talked to Dom?"

"No. He was with you!" The hysteria in her rises. "Someone just told me he was dead."

"He and the others sped off to hop on Lue's plane back there after hearing you all were in danger. Are you okay there?"

"We're fine! Where's Dom?"

"I'm getting reports that they were all on the plane. I can't confirm right now."

"All on the plane when what!"

All eyes in the room are burning into Letty. What was going on down in Rio?

"When it blew!"

"BLEW! Like up!"

"Yes."

Letty drops the phone and starts to stomp Marla Summers in the face. Over and over again until there is blood everywhere.

Roman pulls her away from the woman.

Mia has her face buried in her own hands.

"What are you supposed to do if the kids die here today?" Roman asks, taking over the situation.

"I…" Marla holds her battered face and tries unsuccessfully to sit up.

"Answer me!" Roman demands, only moments away from letting Letty go again.

"Call him and tell him it's done," Letty says, a plan forming in her mind.

"Do it!" Roman orders.

Marla sits up painfully and grabs her phone from her jacket pocket.

"If you alert him in anyway, I'm going to blow you fucking brains all over this kitchen."

The words are a promise coming from Letty's lips.

"I don't want anything to happen to those kids. I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" Mia shouts. "Everything just happened to them if they all lost their fathers! You just killed part of each and every one of them."

Marla puts the phone to her ear and they all become silent for her call.

"I don't have too long. I have to get back inside to Ortiz and McKnight. It's done. They are in hysterics. Some losses couldn't be avoided. The sister got caught in the cross."

Marla looks up at Mia through the eye that is starting to swell shut.

"Friendly fire I presume?"

"Yeah, it was me."

"Good work. Wrap it up there. I'll call McKnight soon."

They end the call. Marla drops the phone next to her.

"What else were you supposed to do for him?" Nola's voice is calm and unemotional.

Everyone looks up at Nola who had not spoken since hearing about the plane explosion.

"Nothing. I swear."

Nola picks up her gun from the counter and shoots Marla in the head. Her blood runs all over the white tiled kitchen floor.

She looks up at Letty. "Her mission was complete. She had nothing else to live for."

The four of them grab their guns and extra ammunition. They try to hide the weapons as much as possible but keep them accessible as they head down to the basement to where the children are hidden.

Mia bangs on the large doors leading into the theater. She is anxious to have her kids in her arms and out of this house.

"It's Mia! Let me in!"

They stand outside the door listening to the sounds of heavy objects being dragged away from the doors. Footsteps running back and forth. And the kids crying and asking a lot of questions.

Finally, the doors are opened and Rosa hugs and kisses them all.

The three mothers pass Rosa and go into the room. Before they can take too many steps in they are overrun by armfuls of children.

"Mommy!"

"Mom!"

"Ma Ma!"

They spend the better part of five minutes hugging and kissing the kids. Soothing them and trying to tell them things are okay now.

"We have to leave guys." Letty says through tears. "Rome can you got get them blankets and towels? They're all in their swimsuits."

"Of course."

Roman leaves to do as asked.

"Where are we going Mommy?" Vinessa asks very teary eyed.

"You'll know soon baby."

It takes a long while, but they calm the children enough to pull Mia aside. Nola and Letty step outside the room with her while Roman and the others wrap the kids up in towels and blankets.

"We're going to Virginia." Letty informs Mia.

"Letty don't!"

"Mia! Anders has to be stopped. I need you to take care of the kids."

"Of course I'll take care of them. All of them."

Mia looks over at Nola who is staring off into space, seemingly unaware of their conversation. Nola snaps out of her daze and meets Mia's eyes.

"I'm going to give you complete access to all the money I have and whatever else you need."

"You can't just walk into the CIA headquarters kill him and walk out."

"We know." Letty says.

"If they don't kill us immediately actually we can." Nola says. "But they'll probably detain us with no regard for our immunity deals."

"They'll probably shoot you!" Mia says. "Those kids have no fathers. Now you're going to take their mothers."

"Mia, this plays out two ways if we don't go there. He still decides he wants us and goes after you all again."

"Or he finds out we're onto him and kills us all." Nola finishes.

"He will try again. We aren't safe anywhere."

Mia begrudgingly and quietly gives her consent.

They go back to the kids and lead them out of the basement exit to the garage. There are lines of cars and trucks in the garage to choose from.

They hug and kiss their kids goodbye and fit them into two modified Hummers.

"Han and Dom wouldn't want you two getting yourselves killed." Roman says, reaching down to hug them both. "You have his legacy inside you. Bring your asses home."

"Han's legacy is in the backseat," Nola says looking at the twins. "I need you to keep them safe for me."

Roman nods.

Letty and Nola watch as they pull off of the property, through the agents that are still standing securing the perimeter on Summers' last order.

Nola's phone rings and she looks at Letty.

"It's time."

Instantaneously, Nola works herself into a frenzy and takes the call from Anders.

"Yes."

"McKnight! Are you alright?"

"No! No! Men came into the house and…" Nola lets out a wail in his ear. "We were too late. Summers told me what happened. Han is dead. The kids…."

Letty looks at the real tears burning Nola's eyes thinking about Han's death. She can't help her own when she thinks about Dom going to protect her and never coming home.

"Summers went to secure the perimeter took and took a bullet!"

"Summers is dead?"

"My little babies! Who could be this sick?"

"Let my guys bring you here."

"No! I can't leave them! Your guys were supposed to protect them, I don't trust them. I don't want them here. We left and we came back to this! I have to take care of this."

Nola hangs up on him and looks at Letty.

"Should have fucking went to Julliard." Letty makes the joke with absolutely no humor.

The women walk outside and to listen.

They silently count the moments in their heads.

They hear a phone ring near them.

"Sir?"

A pause.

"Pull all the men out? But…"

Another pause.

"Yes sir. We'll give them their privacy to mourn."

As Letty and Nola walk over to the agents charged with their safety the tears staining their faces are real.

"We're so sorry. Anders told us to leave unless you wanted us here."

"Just go!" Letty shouts.

When their property is clear they dump their phones and weapons in the house. They didn't want anyone to be able to find out their whereabouts and they couldn't take guns on the flight.

They head back to the garage and hop into one of Letty's cars. She drives as fast as wheels can carry them to the airport for the next commercial flight to Virginia under different names.

"I have a property in Maryland that we can stop at and get everything we're going to need that we can't take on a flight. I used to live there with Jamie when he couldn't come home from work for extended periods of time. It's right over the bridge."

Letty nods.

Formulating a plan was keeping Nola sane. Plotting revenge was propelling Letty forward.

"I do need to stop for a new computer and other equipment. I have a lot to do on this flight."

"Nola, I need to be the one to kill him. His orders took Dom from me."

Nola looks at Letty and doesn't argue.

"I'll focus on getting us inside with what we need."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Next chapter of this is my FAVORITE! I wonder is anyone else will like it! Nervous.**

**Off to update "Les Petites Lys". I'm glad you're liking that story as well!  
><strong>


	11. Grief

**Chapter 11 – Grief **

Nola spends the better part of the flight hacking into Ander's system. He had made the crucial mistake of accessing Hobbs' terminal from his own. It left Nola with a wide open door that would be much harder to detect.

For hours upon hours Nola sits typing away and accessing the data that Anders had been accumulating over the years.

It was incredible. She hadn't really trusted him per se, but she just hadn't thought they were on his radar enough to matter to him.

Finally, after having time to digest it all she updates Letty.

"So Anders left that meeting with you and me on the island and almost immediately started helping Reyes build his operation. I'm talking less than a year later. Reyes took it too far for Anders' liking when he starting the buy sell trade on girls. So sending Reyes after us and us after him was like a two for one special."

Letty keeps her focus straight ahead and listens to Nola talk. Nothing was a shock to her anymore.

"Who is he starting this task force for?"

"I can't find that out. All comm between Anders and the authorizer of this is the highest level of top secrecy. If I even attempted a breach we'd be found out within seconds. If I get two minutes in his office I can get that information though. And honestly, for our safety we need to know."

Letty nods, thinking of the self control it's going to take to be in Ander's office for even one minute without killing him.

"When we land I say we call him and tell him we're in town. 'We had nowhere else to go.' And let him bring us to him."

"I think that he'll give us at least a level seven security clearance to get us into the building. I'm going to wait until he does and bump it to a three. We won't be wanded when we enter the building."

* * *

><p>When Letty and Nola land at BWI they head straight over to the house in Maryland. Letty walks inside and heads up to the shower feeling the last of her composure giving way.<p>

She turns on the water and leans over the sink and starts to ball her eyes out. The sobs hit her fast and immediately are out of her control.

She sweeps the countertop of all its contents and lets out a roar at the top of her lungs.

How could Dom be dead?

Is this what he had experienced for three years? She was suffocating from mere hours of this pain. Now her pain was compounded with guilt for his pain. For losing years with him.

She puts a fist through the mirror not wanting to look at the anguish in her own eyes.

Blood splatters the mirror as the glass cuts into her flesh. She can't feel the injury over the hole in her heart.

"Dom." She finds herself choking and gasping for air. Oxygen wasn't breathable without him.

She tears through the bathroom like a tornado. Tearing down the shower curtain. Pulling and ripping at the towels.

Letty screams at the top of her lungs.

Her knees give way and she cries until there is nothing left to cry. Until she releases all her sobs. Every drop of moisture from her eyes.

The best parts of her were gone and irretrievable. The person who took that away from her would pay.

* * *

><p>Dom, Brian, Tej, Gisele, Han and Leon board Han's plane and prepare to head back to Spain. To their wives, friends, and children who they weren't sure were safe or not. Knowing that when they arrived it would be much too late.<p>

The pilot comes over the intercom system. "There is a problem with the landing gear. It looks like something is jammed in there."

Dom presses the button. "We'll take care of it."

"It's the front wheels."

Dom and Han head down to the cargo hold and out to the landing gear of the plane. They make their way over to the front wheels. Dom finds the problem and removes the debris wedged in between the wheels and tosses it aside.

Meanwhile in the main cabin of the plane Leon, Gisele, Tej and Brian await the return of their friends so they can take off for Spain.

Impatience getting the better of him Brian heads below to be of assistance and to speed up the process.

As Brian heads down the stairs something catches Tej's eye. He stands and goes over and sees thin wire running the length of the cabin.

"Fuck!"

He turns to Leon and Gisele sitting across from him.

"We have to get the fuck off!"

He presses the intercom.

"THERE IS A FUCKING BOMB ON THIS PLANE! GET OFF!"

Within fifteen seconds the plane blows to pieces. No one who is left knows who survived with them. But they are sure, not all of them did.

* * *

><p>The next morning Nola lies in the bed she once shared with Jamie, bought with Dierk's money, crying uncontrollably for Han. She couldn't stop her hands from caressing the belly that would never know its father.<p>

Nothing or no one that came before Han mattered. Nola knew Han was her real motivation in life.

Everything she had done in her life had had an ulterior motive. Money, power, keeping Jamie for selfish reasons, keeping herself alive.

Until she allowed herself to love Han. Everything for her had been about him. Then she was finally able to feel what the world revolving around her felt like, because he made it so.

She rolls over and bed and grabs her newly purchased cell and calls Ander's direct line.

The sobs in her voice are real as she speaks to him.

"Letty and I came to Maryland. I didn't know where else to go."

"Come to my office. I will help you take care of everything."

"Did they at least take him out before he did this? Before he killed them?" Nola shudders at the last words.

"Yes. Reyes is dead. Hobbs' men on the ground took care of the aftermath. But he assured me Reyes is dead."

"So I don't have anyone to hunt down and kill. Nothing to do to relieve this pain."

"Nola, come in to my office. I know I don't act like I care but I've working with you for nearly 14 years. I want to make sure you're alright."

"Okay Anders. I'll come in."

Nola ends the call and looks up and sees Letty in the doorway of her bedroom. She sits up in bed and pulls her knees to her chest.

"He wants us to come in. He wants to make sure we're 'alright'."

Letty grimaces at the thought. "Letting us in that building is going to be the biggest mistake of his life."

"The biggest mistake of his life was blowing up that plane."

"I talked to Mia. Hobbs found nothing at the scene. They were definitely all on the plane."

Nola rocks back and forth as the last hope she had fizzles out. She buries her face in her knees and shakes with sobs.

"Get dressed. We have somewhere to be."

Letty turns and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>When Mia and Roman and the others land in Italy they immediately head over to the house Brian had been saving for her upcoming birthday.<p>

They had taken a flight with Roman's friend who had gotten him to Spain undetected. Not to mention they couldn't risk moving their plane. It was completely unsafe in light of recent events.

Once inside the house, Nicole becomes completely catatonic and Rosa puts her to bed.

Dinner with the kids is eerily quiet and question free. None of them want the answers to the questions in their little heads.

Mia keeps it together until one second after she closes the door behind the kids in bed.

She immediately takes off at a run for her bedroom in tears.

She calls Hobbs' number and he answers.

"Anything?"

"No one got out of that plane alive Mia. Are you and the kids alright? Toretto thought men were coming after you."

"We're in Italy. We fine. We're with Rome." Mia gives the information with a glazed over look in her eye. Staring at her dresser across the room.

Mia hangs up the phone and starts to hyperventilate as the words fully set in. Her eyes flood her face and the front of her dress with wetness. She collapses into a pile of limbs on the floor.

Roman comes into the room and hesitates to touch her, but then scoops her off the floor and into his arms and sits on the bed with her on his lap.

"Mia. What did Hobbs say?" The emotion chokes Roman.

Mia shakes her head and buries her face in his shoulder. Her tears drench the material there.

Roman squeezes her tightly and lets her cry into his shirt. He rubs her back up and down.

She snaps back and slides off of Roman's lap into the pillows on her bed.

"This is his fault!" Mia suddenly rages.

"Baby girl, you don't mean that."

"Don't I? I asked him. I begged him not to go! I begged him! I did everything but get on my knees and ask him not to leave! Not to leave me! Not to leave our kids!"

Roman locks eyes with her.

"Mia, he was trying to protect you. He loved you so much. He had to go."

Mia shakes her head and wipes at her tears.

"He had to go!" Roman repeats and shakes her a little bit, trying to get her to see reason.

"Why? Why did he? To die! To leave me!"

Mia buries her face in her hands and sobs rock through her body again. Shaking her through to her bones.

Roman pulls her back into a hug and rests his face in her hair. His heart is breaking watching her fall apart like this. He never wanted Mia to be hurt. Not like this.

He runs his fingers through her hair and down her back. He continues the actions as her body begins to still.

"I want him back Rome. I don't want to lose him. I want him back."

Mia looks up at Roman and the emotion he has for the loss of his friend mimics her own for the loss of her husband.

The thought of anyone feeling what she's feeling is overwhelming. It pulls her towards him against her will and she kisses him.

Once their lips meet there is no more rational thought between them. Just the opportunity to feel something other than this.

Roman pulls her sweater down her arms and tosses it aside.

Deep in the back of his mind he hears himself yelling at him to stop. He can't obey.

Mia puts her hands behind his head and pulls him so firmly to her mouth their lips feel like they have always been together.

Her hands pull his shirt over his head and he pulls her back into his lap.

He unzips her dress and sends it after her sweater.

Neither of them speaks in this moment. There are no words for how horrible and fulfilling this is right now.

Rome sweeps her hair aside and kisses her neck and shoulder and slides her bra strap away. She sighs and cries from the contact.

When he unfastens her bra and frees her breasts her heart starts to pound realizing they are almost beyond return. The guilt is a welcome sensation compared to the loss. She'll take this while it's being offered. While it's capable of drowning the feelings that are so much worse.

Mia returns to the moment from her thoughts and finds that they are both naked and wrapped around each other tightly.

Roman kisses her softly on her lips and her neck and cheek. Their once frantic motions changing.

He lays her body backwards on the bed and kisses her deeply.

Suddenly he pulls back.

"Mia…"

"Please Rome. I need you right now."

The agony in her eyes that pushes past her tears calls him into her body.

Mia gasps and digs into his back as he penetrates her body.

She buries her face in his shoulder as he starts to move in and out of her. It feels good and that makes her feel terrible. She didn't have the right to feel good. Especially not like this.

She's the best thing he's ever been inside and it rips him apart.

He speeds up his actions causing her to cry out in physical pleasure and emotional pain.

"Mia," he whispers close to her ear. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thoughts? Let's hear them!  
><strong>


	12. Never in Time

**Chapter 12 – Never in Time **

Mia awakens to her phone ringing beside her bed. It's still dark out and she's disoriented. Then suddenly, realization of the past few days sets in and she feels the suffocating pain overtake her again.

She looks over to find Roman awake and looking at her. They just stare into each other's eyes trying to make sense of this moment . Impossible. Nothing in life makes sense. There is no life.

The phone rings again, causing them to break their eye contact.

Mia sits up quickly and jumps out of the bed. She searches around for her phone and finds it on the floor.

"Hello?" She's a little out of breath when she answers.

"Mia, it's Letty. Have you heard anything else?" The hope in Letty's voice brings all Mia's anguish rushing back harder and more intense than before.

She chokes back her sobs before answering.

"Hobbs told me that there were no survivors in the explosion. It just wasn't possible."

Mia listens to the air leave Letty's lungs in a loud rasping sound.

Neither of them says anything for a long while. What is there to say?

"I…"

"Will talk to you later." Letty says.

"Yeah."

Mia stands from her position and turns to face Roman. He's sitting up naked in the bed she should have been sharing with Brian. He is still looking at her.

She tried to read his expression and finds it impossible. She didn't even know what she was thinking right now.

"Mia, I'm so sorry." These are the only words he can find right now. "I feel like I took advantage of my brother's wife in her time of need. I didn't come in here to have sex with you. I just…"

Mia shakes her head at him. He didn't need to explain. She walks over to the bed and sits down with tears running down her face. She places the phone on the nightstand.

"I'm no one's wife and you have no brother." Mia says distantly. "I needed you and you took care of me. I…don't know what else to say."

Rome pulls Mia back to his body and kisses her forehead. He felt horrible for needing her in his space. It didn't change the fact that he did.

"Tomorrow this is over." Mia says abruptly. "But right now…"

"I'm here for what you need." He says squeezing her tightly.

"I need you to lay here with me while I cry." Mia says honestly. Her voice is broken and weak.

"I can do that." Roman says with his own emotion breaking through the surface.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mia and Roman are sound asleep. They are naked and wrapped in each other's arms. After a long night of crying, Mia had exhausted herself and fallen into fitful sleep. Roman held her, caressed her and listened to her soft whimpers all night.<p>

"LETTY!"

"MIA!"

"LETTY!"

Mia is roused from her slumber to the sounds of yelling. She sits up still groggy with sleep trying to focus. Who was yelling?

"LETTY!"

"MIA!"

"Brian!" She yells back when she hears the voices again.

She thought she was dreaming and that saying his name out loud would wake her up.

The sound of her shouting the name awakens Roman, just in time to hear his best friend's voice.

"Mia!"

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

"Dom!"

"Oh my gosh Han, you're here? Dom!"

Mia lights up at the exchanges in the hall. She's filled with warmth and excitement.

She hops out of bed and hurriedly pulls on her dress and sweater. She runs around picking up her bra and tossing it onto a chair. She shimmies into her panties as Rome pulls on his pants and shirt. They share a quick glimpse and she runs out of the bedroom door.

By the time she gets to the top of the stairs Brian is there and she throws herself into his arms. Kissing him all over his face and hugging him. She knocks him down the stairs a few steps just enough for him to miss Roman exiting their bedroom.

The hall and stairs are pure chaos. There are children everywhere and people hugging and kissing. Mia can't take it all in.

Dom barrels out of one of the bedrooms holding Ana tightly.

"Where is Letty?" He demands in a growl.

Mia turns around and sees her brother and tries to swallow the lump in her throat. She was overjoyed to him, but seriously afraid of answering his question.

"She and Nola went to Virginia to take out Anders. We all thought you were dead."

"She and who?" Han asks, coming up behind Brian and pushing passed him to get closer to Mia.

"Your wife," Mia was feeling worse and worse by the second.

Dom and Han look at each other. The mix of fear and rage barely contained below their surfaces.

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive? Call us? Something?" Mia starts the accusations.

Dom doesn't answer her, but instead eyes Han. Han snatches the phone that Rosa has silently passed to him.

"Her new number is the last call," Rosa informs him. "She called to check on the children about an hour ago."

Han dials the number and listens to the ringing in his ear. Never had a phone ringing been more drawn out and tortuous.

"This is Nola."

Han's heart skips a beat at the sound of her voice.

"Where the hell are you? Dom and I just got to Italy and you're not here."

There is a pause on her end. Just as he is about to repeat himself wondering if she heard him she responds.

"Dr. Paulette. I'm going to have to call you back. I'm headed into a meeting."

With no other words or explaining Nola disconnects the call.

"Fuck! She was with Anders already. She hung up on me."

Dom kisses his little girl and sets her down in the hall. He and Han hug their own children and leave the chaos and wails just as suddenly as they had appeared.

They rush out of the house for another flight. This time to the States. Too late to be of any help to their wives.

* * *

><p>Letty and Nola walk into the building that houses Peter Anders offices. It's about 20 minutes from the main CIA headquarters in Langley. He had an office and a receptionist and staff at headquarters, but this was where he really worked.<p>

Letty uses all the strength she has left to keep her calm as they enter the building.

They walk over to the main desk where they are eyed suspiciously by a large number of guards. No one just walked in here. The agents doing security here knew these women were either expected or trouble.

"We're here to see Director Peter Anders," Letty says when they check in. "Leticia Toretto and Nola McKnight."

The receptionist, who was also a trained agent, clicks around and pulls up their information in her computer. Anders was expecting them.

"Identification."

Letty and Nola take out their passports and hand them over to the woman behind the desk. She eyes Nola's carefully since it's a German passport.

She looks them over and double checks everything against the information she is reading on her screen. Another guard steps forward to search them but he is waved off by the receptionist.

"Level 3." The woman tells him without looking up at him. "Do either of you have any electronic photography or recording devices?"

"I have my cell phone," Nola answers.

"I need that."

Nola starts to hand over her phone but it begins to ring in her hand before she can give it over. She pulls it back and answers to the annoyance of the security officer who had been reaching for it.

"This is Nola."

"Where the hell are you? Dom and I just got to Italy and you're not here." Han voice comes over the line and is like a smack in the face.

Nola looks up and before she can process what to do Anders steps off the elevator and greets them with a solemn expression. She couldn't back out now. She also couldn't speak freely right now.

"Dr. Paulette. I'm going to have to call you back. I'm headed into a meeting."

Han should know everything he needed to know from those words. She was sure he knew where she was.

Nola ends the call and hands over the phone. She and Letty head around the counter and greet Anders. Nola looks over at Letty wishing they had just a second alone so she could alert her of the call.

'Dom and I just got to Italy.'

Both their husbands were alive. The relief was making her giddy and unable to focus. They had to walk out of here when this was done.

* * *

><p>As the excitement has started to ebb, Roman comes down the hall and Brian greets him with a huge smile. He goes over and gives Roman a tight hug.<p>

"Rome you're alive!"

"You're ass is alive too!" Roman yells back. "Where the hell were you?"

The guilt couldn't stop the happiness he felt at seeing his friend alive and well.

Luci is clinging onto Brian and he shakes his head at Roman. He picks up Luci and kisses her cheek. He wraps his other arm around Mia and heads downstairs to the kitchen.

Ana and Vinessa are even more upset having seen Dom and having him leave yet again. At the counter Mia tries to comfort them. Ana leaves the room in tears and Vinessa hugs Mia tightly.

Mia looks up from embracing her niece and notices Brian's arm is completely covered in bandages. Her eyes narrow at the wound but she doesn't ask any questions with the kids around. In the excitement she had completely missed it.

* * *

><p>Hobbs' team had given Dom and Han use of their plane to fly to Italy. It was still at their disposal to head to the States. After the explosion Hobbs' men had covered them and gotten them back to the safe house undetected.<p>

Brian was severely burned and it delayed their leaving Rio while they found someone they could trust completely to treat his burns discreetly. Elena had a friend who was able to help them.

After the plane explosion, they all knew that this was more than just Reyes' during. This was much too big.

Hobbs told them that he was worried that all communication with the women was being monitored. So they had chosen not to call and give word to their wives in order to keep them safe. They let Hobbs confirm their deaths for anyone who may have been listening in. Even though they knew it would hurt their wives.

Hobbs had been in contact with Mia and Letty so they knew that they were safe and that they were heading to Italy to lay low.

What they hadn't been prepared for was to get home and find that Anders was behind everything and Letty and Nola gone to kill him. They were waiting for Mia to get a moment to call them back and explain the details.

Han have grabbed one of Nola's laptops that she'd sent with Mia on the way out and logged onto her secure server.

"Nola, you and Letty have been pretty busy," he says aloud getting Dom's attention.

"You find something?"

"Nola has stolen all this data off Ander's system and put it on a backup server she created. It's files and files on how he has used government resources to pretty much wipe out the families of everyone he was hoping to recruit. Millions of dollars have gone into this shit."

"Recruit for what?" Dom asks grimacing. "I mean, I know that he wanted them to work for him. But all this?"

"Some elite convert ops team. Nola couldn't find too many details on the project, but they would be operating completely outside all laws. American and otherwise. He wanted Letty, Nola…Hobbs…and wow Tej. Some other people we don't know."

"We have to find out what this shit is for. We have to make sure that before we leave the States, this is completely over."

Dom sits and thinks about their next move. He needed to get Letty. That was first. However, he needed to cover their asses on the way out. This all had to end and in Han's hands was the way to make that happen.

"It would be a real shame if all this shit was leaked to the press. I mean, if I couldn't get my wife back that is."

Han smiles as he realizes Dom's implications.

Dom looks down and sees that someone from Italy is calling.

* * *

><p>Mia wanders around until she finds Roman out by the pool while Brian is spending a few minutes alone with Luci. Now that she was face to face with him again she was having trouble with what to say.<p>

This situation was outside the realm of possibilities.

Mia puts her hands behind her back and then across her arms over her chest trying to find words. Trying not to feel awkward. Then she felt ashamed since she deserved to feel awkward.

"I understand if you need to tell him Mia." Roman says.

Mia exhales a multitude of emotions and looks him in the eye.

"I thought you would try to convince me not to."

"I want you to do whatever you need to girl."

Roman steps closer to her and she steps back. She felt much to guilty and exposed to risk touching him. She had the irrational fear of their deed suddenly becoming visible at their touch.

"'Tomorrow this is over.' That's what we agreed on Rome. It was…not a mistake. It's just over. I can't tell Brian this." Mia's heart starts to pound at the thought of Brian's reaction. "He can't ever know."

Rome nods and feels relief. He didn't want to lose his best friend over this. He would have never done this knowing Brian was alive. He didn't think he would anyway.

Brian comes outside and wraps an arm around Mia and gives her a deep kiss, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry you had to think I was dead. We just had to keep you safe."

Mia nods as the tears roll down her face. Everything she was feeling was trying to push its way out of her body.

"Roman, Mia told me about how you showed up at the house just in time. She told me you saved her life. Thanks for taking care of my wife bro. I can never repay you what you did for her."

Roman looks at Mia as she stiffens next to Brian.

"No repayment needed. Helping Mia helped me."

Brian clasps hands with Roman and pulls him into a hug. Roman and Mia look at each other over Brian's shoulder, sealing a promise. He could never find out.

"We need to call Dom," Mia interrupts.

Brian eyes go wide as he remembers Dom. He pulls out his phone and dials Dom's number.

"Hey Dom."

"What's up?"

Brian puts him on speaker.

"Dom, we found out that Ander's put this whole thing together and he thinks all of us are dead. Like all of us, including the babies. He thinks Nola and Letty are coming there because they don't have anywhere else to turn."

"He orchestrated this all down to the second to take us out and the kids." Dom raises his voice in anger. "Nothing would have stopped Letty if she thinks I'm dead and the kids are in danger."

"Well, she should know you're not dead by now." Han says. "Nola will tell her when she can."

"She couldn't keep her ass put for one damn day!" Dom rages. "Can't ever let me just take care of shit!"

"Mia, why did Nola go to the hospital?" Han's question surprises everyone into silence.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what everyone else had forgotten. There just had not been a time to ask.

"She, uh, thought she was losing the baby," Mia's stomach drops thinking of what Nola would have been going through if she lost the baby and thought she had lost Han.

"What!" Roman says. "She didn't say anything about that when she was leaving."

"She wouldn't," Han says.

Dom looks over at Han.

"I knew something was wrong with her," he admits. "I didn't think it was that."

"I did too. I suspected she wasn't feeling well before we left. When I heard she went to the hospital I knew what it was. Did she confirm before she left Mia?" Han clears his throat. "I mean, one way or the other?"

"No, Han. I'm sorry."

Han nods, even though Mia can't see him.

"Don't get yourselves killed," Mia advises. "Whatever has happened, bring the family back together so we can deal with it."

"No hero stuff Mia. I'm just going to pick up my wife." Dom promises his sister.

Mia knew better. All he knew was hero stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I really hope you like this one. It's almost over. I think…**


	13. The Upper Hand

**Chapter 13 – The Upper Hand **

Anders greets Nola with a firm handshake and a solemn expression. He escorts Letty and Nola onto the elevator and down the corridor to his large office. Once inside they take a seat at the conference table across from his desk.

"Can I get you anything? Anything at all?" He asks, reaching to squeeze Nola's hand.

"My husband back." Letty says bitterly, sitting across from Nola.

Nola looks over at Letty, reading the anguish in her eyes and feels guilty not being able to share her knowledge. Nola looks down at the table with her eyes filling with tears. Just because she knew the truth didn't mean she wasn't going to play her part.

Anders' expression is so grim and sorrowful that Letty's stomach churns at how easy he could lie after what he did to do to them.

Anders looks over at Letty. He wanted to let her know he was keeping tabs on the situation. To earn her trust and her dependence. He knew she would be the deciding factor on whether or not he got either of them.

"The man who did this is dead," he starts.

"Is he?" Letty asks, unconsciously arching an eyebrow.

Anders turns in his chair to face her full on.

"Yes. Reyes is dead. Reports on the ground in Rio tell me that Tej Parker took him out."

"Don't beat around the bush with me Anders. Why are we really here?"

He isn't even shocked by her direct statement. This boldness was part of why he wanted her.

He continues forward showing no reaction to her tone of voice.

"Nola tells me that right now everything for you is in limbo. I want to help you girls."

"Of course it's 'in limbo'." Letty says, raising her voice. "My husband is dead. Everything has been taken from me."

"I know that Ortiz. That's why I want to do whatever I can for you. I wouldn't be where I am today without all you two gave up to get Faerber for this Agency. I just want to do whatever I can for you."

Nola looks across the table and sees that Letty is about to blow and takes over the conversation.

"How does you helping us help you?" Nola asks. "You're always out for yourself. It's a quality that I personally admire. So you don't have to jerk us around."

Peter smiles and interlaces his fingers. He knew that he could speak freely about this part with them. They would respond better to honesty than manipulation.

"Alright. I want you to work for me. I've asked before but this is different. I'm building a team that will be directly responsible for executing convert missions signed and sanctioned by the executive office."

Letty and Nola look at each other wide eyed in shock. Did he really just say that?

"By the President?" Letty asks incredulously.

"Infer what you will." It's the only confirmation they will get. "You know how this all works are things that need to be done that just can't be done within the framework of the law."

"What happens if you can't get us and Hobbs and Parker and whoever else you've targeted for this to come work for you?" Nola asks.

Without hesitation Letty draws her gun on Anders and stands over him. Nola had given away what they knew only because they had gotten the information they wanted.

However, Anders is just as quick as Letty is, but draws his weapon on Nola.

"Damn, I should have known Ortiz would pull the trigger. McKnight you always manage to keep your hands slightly cleaner and walk away with everything."

Nola smiles at what she perceives as a compliment. "That must be why you want me so badly."

"It is. McKnight, don't let her throw everything away. Don't let her decide for you. I've seen what you can do. Do you know how much power you would have?"

Nola considers the offer in Anders' words. After a few moments in her thoughts, she looks over the conference table at Letty.

"Nole, don't you fucking dare."

"Letty."

Before Nola can speak another word Anders shoots her. Her hands fly to her midsection as the fire of the bullet burns through her and blood starts to pool on her dress and down her front.

Letty puts two bullets in Anders' head and his lifeless body falls to the floor unmoving.

Letty runs around the table and kicks his gun away from his hand. Then she runs to Nola putting pressure on her stomach, but is unable to find exactly where the bullet went in.

"Fuck! Getting shot wasn't part of the plan."

"I really wanted to name the baby Hanna." Nola pants, panicking at how this is going to turn out. "But it sounds a lot like Ana and I didn't think you'd approve."

"Name her whatever you want. I don't care. Just be alive and come home and have her."

The door bursts open and agents swarm the room. All of them armed and on alert at the sound of the shots fired.

"Hands! Let me see your hands!"

Letty puts her hands above her head but doesn't move away from Nola. There was a lot of blood.

"Help her! She's pregnant!"

"Don't worry about her. Stand up slowly!" An agent wearing a teal tie says, gesturing her away with his gun.

"Medic! We need a medic in here!" Another agent calls out the door.

Letty stands up slowly with her hands still raised above her head. The fact that she didn't have a bullet in her right now was looking good for her.

One of the agents stoops over Peter's body.

"He's dead."

When teal tie studies Letty she knows that she had better use the next moments wisely.

"My name is Leticia Ortiz and I have an immunity deal signed by the President. So does she, her name is Nola McKnight. She's pregnant and she needs some help."

"Don't worry about her." He says again. "I'm not."

Letty is handcuffed and removed from the room forcefully. She catches one more glimpse of Nola on her way out.

Please let her be okay. She couldn't lose her husband and her best friend.

* * *

><p>Hours later Letty is being detained in a small holding room. The room is dimly lit with a metal chair and a toilet and nothing else. These tactics didn't bug her. They were trying to see how long she could 'handle' it. She wasn't fazed.<p>

What did concern her was that she didn't know where Nola was and what was happening to her. If the baby was okay. She couldn't figure out where she'd actually been hit.

Finally, the door opens and a tall man enters with two agents who bring in a table and chair for him to sit. The agents leave Letty alone with the first man. Teal tie.

"Mrs. Toretto, I'm Michael Verde and I worked with Peter Anders."

"I read about you in Anders' files. On paper it appears you didn't know what he was up to."

He doesn't give any indication that she has surprised him with her knowledge. He also didn't miss her implication that he was involved in Anders' plot.

"I want to talk to you about the charges you're facing. Murder. Fabricating government clearance. Possibly espionage, unless I figure out why you came here today."

"To kill Peter Anders." Letty says bluntly. "How's Nola?"

Verde smiles at her. He had hoped it wouldn't take her too long to ask.

"Ms. McKnight." He taps his fingers on the table for dramatic effect. "She's dead. My doctors couldn't save her or the fetus."

The wind is knocked out of Letty. Fighting the blow to the gut, she shakes her head at the words.

"No, she's not," Letty denies.

"I thought you'd be disbelieving. The fetus was a girl. The autopsy showed she had another gunshot wound that she'd had the scar surgically removed. She has had multiple uterine surgeries. A formally broken wrist that didn't heal property. She probably didn't have it set thinking it was a sprain."

Letty remembered three years ago that Nola's wrist had accidentally been slammed in the car door when Luci had tried to help get Ana's present out of the car. Nola had complained about it hurting for weeks but they thought it was just bruised.

"I can show you pictures of her dead body if you'd like."

Before Letty can protest, she had no desire to see Nola's body, he opens a file and slides pictures of Nola on a slab over to her.

Letty tries to stay composed through the devastation washing over her. Her kids and family had been targeted. Her husband was dead. Her best friend had come here to help her get vengeance and been killed.

The twins had no mother or no father. God! The twins. They were just babies.

"Toretto." Verde's voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter what crimes I've committed. As long as I'm on U.S. soil or one of our allies' soil, I can't be prosecuted. You can detain me as long as you like, but the end result will be the same. I'd rather speed it up. I have five kids at home to take care of."

Letty shuts him out of her head.

Verde smirks and stands and leaves the room. Bolting the door behind himself.

Letty puts her elbows on the table and buries her face in her hands. Now being here bugged her.

There was no denying that picture, it was Nola's body.

She just needed to get out of here before she completely lost it.

* * *

><p>Dom and Han have made it to Virginia and are seated in an empty office. They are sure it contains a two way mirror and plenty of recording devices. They hadn't had any trouble getting into the building and were only searched for weapons and phones and sent here to wait.<p>

After waiting for nearly an hour in complete nonchalant silence, a tall man wearing a black suit with a bright teal tie walks into the room and sits behind the desk.

"Mr. Dominic Toretto and Mr. Han Lue. Mr. Toretto I had the pleasure of meeting your endearing wife."

Dom smiles at what Letty must have said or done to earn the facetious title. He just hoped whatever it was hadn't hurt her in the long run. He really wasn't looking to start a second killing spree in the CIA offices.

"Anyways, you're here for a reason. By all means…"

Verde waves a hand at them to speak. They look at each other in disbelief at this guy's arrogance.

"I want my wife released." Dom states frankly.

"She killed a government agent," Michael replies calmly.

"He tried to kill our children." Han counters. "It was the least she could do."

Verde actually laughs at his statement. "So what can I help you with? I know you usually work more closely with Anders but he's out of commission."

"He's funny." Dom says to Han. "I'm sure by now, you know what Anders has been up to. I have hard evidence of it all. Documents with orders to kill myself, my kids, even a pregnant woman."

Verde's face pales but he still maintains a straight face.

"I also have documentation of him helping a criminal profit from the sale of young girls. All paid for with taxpayer dollars. I don't care about any of that shit. I do care about walking out with my wife and her friend. If I don't get them then I'm sure I can make a whole host of reporters care about all the things I've mentioned. I mean, I think the people would really be touched by pictures of a very pregnant Talli Parker at a wedding last month."

Verde takes in Dom's words and nods to himself.

"It's not something I would personally concern myself with. My boss, on the other hand, might and we all have to answer to our boss right." Michael smirks. "Even if I have piles of evidence against your wife, I couldn't do anything with it. She has ironclad immunity. You wouldn't believe what she could get away with if she wanted. I was going to hold her for a few weeks, but since you asked so nicely…"

Michael turns his attention to Han.

"Unfortunately, for you, Nola is a bit harder. She died from blood loss from a gunshot wound. Live by the sword and all that."

He stands in leaves the room abruptly.

Han's chest caves in crushing his heart and lungs. Simultaneously stopping his beating heart and forcing the air from his lungs.

Dom sits in silence having no words of comfort for Han. He couldn't believe what he just heard. There is no way that Nola could be dead. She could pull her ass out of anything.

Han runs his hands through his hair. His exterior appears as casual and calm as ever but his interior was crumpling fast. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep himself functioning.

The door opens again. Dom looks up at Michael. Han doesn't make the effort.

"Toretto, come with me."

"Show me her body." Han says speaking into the ground.

"I will. Let me take Toretto to his wife."

Dom hesitates to leave Han, but he had to get to Letty. If Nola was dead, he needed to know Letty was alright on many different levels.

* * *

><p>Letty sits in the holding room waiting for whatever comes next to happen. The images keep flashing in her mind of Nola's body.<p>

When she hears footsteps in the hall she doesn't see this coming.

The door unbolts and she looks up to Dom walking into the room.

"Letty!"

"Dom!"

Her mouth falls open from the shock.

Dom comes around the table and lifts her out of the chair by both arms. He pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly.

Letty kisses his face all over. His lips. His cheeks. His nose. His eyelids. His forehead.

She rubs the back of his head and pulls his mouth to hers again. She needed to have his taste, scent, and touch all over her to make sure this was real.

"You're alive? How are you alive?"

He pulls her into another crushing hug and feels her against him and inhales her smell. He can't find words for what seeing her feels like. After what he'd just heard.

"Dominic, you fucking scared the shit out of me. How are you right here right now?"

"Hobbs lied so that no one listening in would know we were alive until we could get you safely. I didn't know you would do this shit. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Letty doesn't pull back to look at him. She speaks right into his neck. "I was thinking this man killed my husband and went after my kids."

Dom pulls her face to his mouth and kisses her. Not faulting her. Definitely not arguing with her.

She puts her arms around him and kisses him again and again.

"I love you so much Dom. Don't you ever let me think you're dead again."

"I would say the same thing if I held grudges."

"This fucking agent told me Nola's dead. He knew all this shit Dom. He said he learned it from her autopsy. He showed me pictures of her body."

Letty's composure starts to crack in Dom's arms.

"What happened to her?" He asks.

"Anders shot her."

"Shit! Han." Dom says.

"Noella and Nolen."

Michael Verde walks into the room and returns Dom's phone and Nola's to Letty.

"Lue has left the building already."

Dom puts Letty down and grabs her by the hand, allowing the guards to escort them out.

Outside the building Dom immediately starts to dial Han's number. Han picks up the phone.

"Can I talk to Letty?"

Dom hands the phone over.

"Han. I'm sorry," Letty says.

"Kiss my kids for me. Be her for them Letty. She really is dead. I'll call you soon."

Han hangs up the call.

Letty tries to call him back and gets his generic voicemail box.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I really have to commit to an ending!  
><strong>


	14. Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 14 – Mixed Emotions **

Letty and Dominic drive over to the awaiting flight and board the plane. Letty sits squeezing Dom's phone willing Han to call back. To tell her he hadn't really seen Nola's body. To tell her to hold the flight they were coming home with them.

Home with them to his babies.

Those babies.

"Dom. Nolen's face. Nolen's face when we walk in that door and she's not with us."

She looks down at the phone in her hand. Please let Han call back. Poor Nolen.

"He loves her so much. They are practically joined at the hip."

Dom kneels down in front of her and puts his hands on both sides of her face.

Letty's eyes focus on him, bringing her thoughts with them.

"I'm so happy you're alive. I can't believe you're sitting in front of me," she gives him a pained smile. "Thinking you were dead was the single most painful thing I've ever been through in my life. I love you too much for this shit Dom."

Dom searches her face for a few moments. He wanted to say the right words for her to understand him.

"I would do whatever I had to do to keep you safe. But you're too much like me. I shouldn't have played with fire like that. You could have gotten hurt."

"I didn't." The words leave a heaviness in the air.

Dom looks into her watery eyes.

"No, you didn't," he swallows the guilt in his throat.

Dom pulls her mouth to his and kisses her passionately. She claws at his arms trying to get her hands full of him.

"I'm sorry Letty. I shouldn't have left you hanging like that. I'm so sorry."

He rakes his fingers through her hair and presses his lips to hers again.

"I'm glad you're alive Dom. I need you, I can't lose you. I need you for this. I need you to get you through this."

The tears run down her face. She doesn't try to stop them or fight them or hold them in. She had the only thing in life that made her feel safe enough to let go. Him.

"I'm here. I shouldn't have let you think I wasn't. I love you. I'm sorry Letty."

Dom pulls her into his arms and kisses her. Forcing the apology into her with his actions.

Letty starts to tear at his shirt and pull it over his head out of her way. Dom lifts his mouth to her throat and sucks at the skin there. He places warm kisses over her neck and jaw line and back to her lips.

He pulls her shirt over her head and kisses down her body, sliding off her pants and underwear as he makes his way down her body.

Letty reaches and pulls his head back to her mouth.

Dom wraps an arm around her and shoves his tongue all the way into her mouth. He uses his free hand to slide his pants and boxers from his hips.

The anticipation at having Dom with her in a way she thought she'd never again have causes her to dig into the flesh on his sides.

Dom presses his hardened penis into her and rocks into her roughly, too anxious to slow his actions. Needing to be close to her again. Needing to wipe the Hell she's endured from her body. At least for this moment.

"God Dom! Thank God you're alive."

"I'm right here baby." He promises with his words and body. "I ain't leaving you again."

He rubs his face against hers as her nails digs into his sides. He thrusts into her harder and faster. She scratches his skin leaving red welts all over his tanned flesh. Drawing blood as she gets closer to her own climax.

"I love you Letty. I love you more than anything." He swears as he releases into her never slowing his motions.

She bites into his shoulder as her orgasm, her emotion and her grief strip her of control over her body.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about Brazil. How did you get out?"<p>

Letty is tucked tightly in Dom's protective arms in the reclined seating of the plane. They hadn't stopped touching each other for hours. They would be home soon and everything was going to be much more real.

"Hobbs' men took care of us." He strokes her face and arms and hair. "They were on site before the authorities and helped us get back to the safe house undetected and out of the country as soon as we could."

Letty just nods into his chest. She tried to imagine how dangerous things had been for him. The decisions he had to make quickly to keep them all safe.

"When we got onto the plane something was wrong with the landing gear and we went to check it out. Tej warned us in time but…"

Letty pulls back and sits up, looking up at him. "But what!"

"He didn't get out in time. Gisele was really burned and had to stay behind in Rio. There was no way she could travel. Brian's arm is pretty messed up too. "

"Damn it Dom! Leon? How is Brian? How's Leon?"

"Brian is fine. Leon just had a few bruises. He's fine."

Letty sits up in his lap with her knees on both sides of his hips. She stares into his eyes trying to make sense of more loss and more pain. This was the worst thing they'd ever been through.

"What happened to settling down and having peace? Half our fucking family and friends are dead!"

Letty runs her fingers through her hair and exhales and looks up at the ceiling.

"She was my best friend. She kept me alive and sane for the most difficult time of my life. She was pregnant. Talli was pregnant, Tej…Tego. Everyone. How did this fucking happen? We don't even know what happened to Rico."

Dom leans forward and kisses her chin and neck. He pulls her back down onto him. He rubs her back and kisses her cheeks.

"I can't take this Dom. It's too much. How do we explain all this to our kids? Ana and Luci…"

"I don't know, Letty. We just have to do it together."

* * *

><p>In Italy, Mia and Brian are cuddled in each other's arms on the lounge chair next to the pool in the backyard. They had been here most of the night after getting all the children to bed.<p>

"Brian, this is so terrifying. How can we be sure this is over? How do we even know if we can go back home? I need to take the kids back home."

"We'll make sure before we make another move."

Brian lets go of Mia and sits up, turning his back to his wife. He looks down at his bandaged arm and thinks about all the latest destruction.

"Mia, I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have gone. I'm glad Reyes is dead, but I shouldn't have left you. Those men coming after you and the kids in Spain. You thinking I was dead. Letty and Nola running off to the States."

Mia wraps her arms around him from behind. She rests her cheek against his back.

"Baby stop! I can't listen to you talk like that. It rips my heart out."

"No." Brian pulls her around onto his lap. "Listen."

"No, you listen! I was so mad at you when you left! I was so mad at you when I thought you died. I had to be to make it through the pain. After feeling that and getting you back, there is no room for anger and blame. I just want to love you."

Brian looks into his wife's eyes. He brushes her hair out of them and kisses her.

"I don't know what you must have been through or how you dealt with that." He kisses her softly. "Let's go to bed. I want to get back to my life."

Brian stands up and takes her hand and walks her upstairs to their bedroom. Inside the house Brian wants to talk about something other than death and loss and danger.

"You like the house?"

Mia smiles. "I love it!" She is relieved for the change of tone.

Brian walks up behind her and rubs her arms. He kisses her on the shoulder.

"Happy Birthday!"

"My birthday is not for a couple months!"

"I'll have to think of something else to give you when it comes." Brian kisses her neck. " But there is only one thing I want to give you right now."

Mia stiffens in Brian's arms and looks over at the bed.

She's overtaken with guilt at the thought of what she did there. Who she was lying there with 24 hours ago. How could be with Brian in this bed? If she said no, what would he think? She didn't want to say no. She wanted to be with her husband.

Brian moves her hair out of the way and kisses the side of her face.

"You okay?"

Mia nods and turns in his arms. She gives him a tight hug.

"Yeah, just thinking about how I don't ever want to think I lost you again. I can't cope without you."

Mia kisses Brian passionately and he lifts her into a hug with his uninjured arm.

"Take me to bed Brian. Make love to me. You went away so you could come back to this."

* * *

><p>Letty and Dom interlock their fingers and walk into a silent house in the early hours of the morning. They walk through the house and head to their bedroom. In the morning they'd have major fallout to deal with.<p>

They are surprised to find Mia, awake, making coffee in the kitchen. Mia jumps when she turns to see them behind her.

She runs over and hugs Letty tightly. This felt just as good as Letty coming back from the dead.

"Oh Letty! You're okay! I was so scared. I'm so glad you're okay!"

She turns and gives her brother a hug and kisses his cheek.

She looks over his shoulder and then over at Letty.

"Where are Han and Nola? They should really be here when the kids get up. Nolen cried half the night for her."

"Oh no." Tears form in Letty's eyes at the thought of Nolen. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. He just misses his mother."

Letty looks at Dom and he squeezes her hand that he had never let go of.

"Anders killed her." Letty lets out before Mia can say anything else. Letty couldn't hold it in anymore. Everyone needed to know.

Mia stands with Dom's arm still wrapped around her waist and her mouth agape. She tries to think and process what she'd just heard. It couldn't be possible.

"Letty," Mia was prepared to argue the point.

"She's dead Mia."

Mia backs away from Dom and releases her hold on him. She looks back and forth between Dom and Letty's faces and tries to find a small piece of hope.

"Dom?"

The pleading in her eyes is killing him.

"Mia, she's gone," he confirms for his sister.

"Well, where the hell is Han? Is he dead too?"

The thought overwhelms her. She would lose her mind if Han had died there too. She couldn't handle this. She steps even further away from them, trying to shield herself from their next words.

"Han couldn't deal right now. He didn't come back with us."

Mia's eyes pop in surprise.

"Couldn't deal? What the hell do you mean he couldn't deal? He has two kids upstairs who just lost their biggest sense of security! Dealing isn't fucking optional! They need him."

"Well, all they have is us."

Mia turns her back on them both and rubs her temples as her head begins to throb.

"This isn't not happening."

Letty steps forward and rubs Mia's back and Mia turns around and hugs her again. She didn't have any tears left to cry. She was drained of all emotion.

"I'm going back to bed with my husband. I'm going to wake up and fix my son pancakes and no one is going to have shot up my house and cause us to flee the country and half my family is not going to be dead."

Mia shrugs out of Letty's embrace and walks out of the kitchen still rubbing her head.

Letty turns to Dom. He goes over to her rubs her arms and pulls her close.

"I want my perfect life back Dom," Letty confesses into his chest.

He kisses the top of her head. They both knew that they life they had a mere two weeks ago was gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – For the record, Rico is dead. They won't ever find his body, but he's gone. I know this was asked in the past. I was honestly unsure. **

**Secondly, the next chapter is the last part of this story.  
><strong>


	15. The End of One Life

**A/N – I've fought quite the internal battle over this ending for months. I have to say, it's definitely not what I was looking to write, but the story goes where the story goes. **

**Chapter 15 – The End of One Life **

**Four Months Later **

Letty and Dom are lounging lazily around in their family room with Ana, Vinessa, Caden, Nolen and Noella.

They were finally adjusting to their new normal as a family of seven. Han hadn't been to see the kids much, so they had taken on the responsibility of raising them for now.

Ana is holding her baby brother by the hands encouraging him to take steps. He had been on the brink of walking on his own for a few days.

"Come on Cade, you can do it." Ana says to him.

Letty smiles at the scene. Five months ago she was afraid that these kids would never stop crying over their losses. Never be able to be happy again. Complete happiness was a long ways off, but she could see it in their future.

Ana and Nolen had taken Nola's absence the hardest. Ana had been inconsolable for days. It had broken Letty's heart watching her daughter lose the only thing besides herself that had been a constant in Ana's life for her entire life.

Nolen hadn't slept a whole night since she and Nola had left for the States but he was getting much better. Han had given him a security blanket of sorts on his one visit home.

Vinessa sits with Noella brushing her hair like her own personal doll baby. Vin had been very accepting of having two new siblings come to live with them. She had been more helpful and excited to have them than Letty could have ever imagined she would be.

Nolen runs over and climbs into Letty's lap.

"Ma!"

Letty kisses him on the cheek. "Nolen!"

She takes him in her arms and tosses him up in the air a few times. He squeals with laughter and wiggles over to Dom's arms. How easily her feelings for the twins had changed to accommodate her new role in their lives.

The front door opens and shuts and they hear Mia and Brian come into the house. They see Luci and Liam run into the room before their parents.

Ana and Luci hug like they don't see each other nearly every day of their lives.

"Hey!" Mia says walking into the room.

Noella gets up and runs to Mia's leg.

"Mia Mia!"

"Hi Ella Ella!"

Mia strokes her head with her free hand. In the other she balances a cake.

She turns to Letty. "Where do you want the cake?"

"You can put it in the fridge. I made room."

Letty stands and walks out of the room with Mia, kicking toys out of their path as they walked.

"Can you believe Cade's going to be one already?" Mia says sadly.

"No. This year has flown by."

Brian goes over to sit with Dom and they turn on the game while the little kids play on the floor in front of them.

In the kitchen Mia puts the cake into the refrigerator.

"You need anything else for tomorrow?"

Mia leans against the counter next to the fridge.

"No. I think I'm good. With the entire circus coming to my house tomorrow I'm pretty set."

Mia laughs at Letty.

"When is everyone getting here?"

"Tonight and tomorrow morning," Letty answers. She'd been debating back and forth about using Nola's house for some of their guests.

"You only have three months until the twins' birthday. Did you plan anything yet? It's hard with it being on Christmas."

Letty sighs.

"Yeah. I'm throwing their party on Christmas Eve. I may do it a Nola's place since we always did Christmas Eve there. I'm hoping Han will come see them for their birthday." Letty's thoughts trail off.

Mia rolls her eyes. "Don't get me started. He should be here every day for them."

Letty eyes snap back to Mia, she was a little tired of her coming down on Han for not handling the loss of the love of his life well.

"Everyone doesn't cope with their pain the same way. Everyone doesn't have someone they can cope with."

Letty gives Mia a knowing look. The blush in Mia's cheeks burns.

"Letty, what you are saying?" Mia is immediately feeling fluttered and exposed and starts to fidget under Letty's gaze.

"I heard you that night with Rome. You didn't hang up the phone. I just didn't bring it up because I didn't want you to feel awkward around me."

Mia's eyes fill with tears and she walks around the counter to stand in front of Letty. She wanted to explain and beg her to understand.

"That was one time! Once! I was screwed up with grief."

"Hey! I know! You don't have to explain to me. All I'm saying is you of all people should go a little easier on Han. Pain makes you do things you wouldn't normally do."

Mia scoffs and rolls her eyes again. She still couldn't agree with Letty's argument.

"Me sleeping with Rome and him abandoning his own children are completely different. Those are his kids! He's laid eyes on them once...ONCE…since she died. Is he still their father? I mean they are calling you 'Mommy' now. How long before Dom is 'Daddy'? Is he going to show up one day and decide he wants them back after you've put in years raising them as your own?"

Letty grimaces at the thought of that happening. That would be too painful to imagine.

"You need to have him give up his parental rights to those kids so you or them don't get hurt in the long run," Mia was firm when it came to this subject and would not be swayed.

Dom walks into the kitchen in the middle of Mia's vent. He gives her a stern look.

"I'm not doing that Mia. We're family. We do what we need to do for family."

Mia turns on Dom and meets his eyes just as angrily.

"I just don't want 5 or 7 or even 10 year old Noella and Nolen having to go through losing another set of parents when Han decides that the family he has left is just as important as the family he lost."

Mia stands up straighter and Letty exhales. She wasn't in the mood for this shit.

"I don't want that either Mia. But I'm not telling Han that he has no right to be their father when he can. Missing out on this part of their lives is hard enough."

Mia walks out of the kitchen refusing to continue the circular argument that they'd all been having for months. She would never stop being angry at Han for walking out on the twins.

"She's stubborn. Just like her big brother."

Dom walks over to Letty and kisses her. He picks her up into a crushing hug.

"Looking forward to going away next weekend?"

Letty hugs him back.

"Oh yes. Don't get me wrong. I love every last one of those kids. But having five kids is no joke."

Dom laughs and kisses her temple.

"I've been wanting to take you to France alone for awhile. My daughter told me all the best places to take you to when I get there. She emailed me, can you believe that, a list of the best restaurants in the country."

Letty is the one laughing now. She couldn't help seeing her friend alive and well within her own daughter.

Letty and Dom interlock their fingers and walk back out to the family room. Most of the kids have gone off to play in different areas of the house, leaving Noella and Caden behind with the adults.

The two couples sit talking and entertaining the kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later <strong>

Dom and Letty return to their villa on the French Riveria.

"You and Ana have been really busy," Letty says, removing her peacoat and hanging it on the hook inside the door.

"We have."

They walk further into the villa and into the kitchen.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Letty asks.

She walks over the refrigerator and opens it to pull out a drink.

Dom comes up behind her and presses her body into the open appliance with his.

"Nothing. I don't have anything planned for the rest of today either. Well, I could go for a snack."

"Could you?"

Letty takes a drink from her bottle of beer.

Dom pulls her hair aside and nips at her neck and shoulder. He turns her around to face him.

She kisses him and kicks out her heels and sweeps them aside with her foot. Dom grabs the bottom of her top and lifts it over her head and tosses it aside.

He unfastens her bra and moves his kisses down to her breasts, pulling her nipples into his mouth.

"How's your snack?"

"Good," Dom says between sucks. "But not as good as it's going to get."

Letty unfastens Dom's pants and slides them off his hips. She reaches down and strokes him in her palm.

She pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it behind the refrigerator door.

When he leans forward to kiss her again, she presses her finger over his lips and turns her head away.

"No?"

He leans forward and whispers into her ear. "You don't want to kiss me?"

"My mouth is full."

Letty scoops in front of him and pushes his body up against the opened door. She takes him into her mouth and sucks the tip of his penis with short, hard sucks.

Just as he starts to take pleasure in her actions she pulls him all the way into the back of her throat.

"Damn baby."

Letty smiles as he braces his hands against the closed freezer door.

She moves her mouth up and down the length of his erection, speeding up and slowing down and driving him insane.

She removes her mouth and looks up at him. He looks down at her and smiles. He goes to move and she stops him. Pressing her hands to his abs and pushing him back to the door.

"Not done."

Letty reaches around his muscular thigh and pulls out of a bottle of whipped cream.

"I like where this is headed."

Letty laughs and sprays the cold substance the length of his penis.

She pulls him back into her mouth, devouring the whipped cream as she goes. Dom runs his fingers through her hair as he feels his orgasm approaching.

"Letty."

"Come on," she says, before locking her lips firmly around him again.

"Shit!"

Letty shallows the taste of his orgasm, mixed with the taste of the whipped cream.

"Mmm."

Letty licks her lips and tilts her head back to look at him.

Dom gets on the floor in front of her. He kisses her and licks the whipped cream lingering on her top lip and nose.

Letty leans back against the shelves on the refrigerator.

"You started this."

Dom reaches in the grabs a bottle of champagne on the shelf behind her and pops the cork, letting it overflow onto her bare breasts and run down her stomach.

Dom leans forward and slurps the liquid from her naval.

He reaches between them and unbuttons her leather pants, pulling them lower on her hips.

Dom licks up her body back to her breasts.

He throws his leg over the other side of her hip, straddling her and kissing her lips deeply. She allows her tongue to make its way into his mouth.

He pulls from the fridge the blackberry topping from their breakfast and opens the container. He pours the berries and their syrup onto her as she sucks her muscles in from the cold.

"Dom that's cold!"

"I'll warm you up."

Dom leans down and kisses her and works his way down her body and consumes the sticky substance. Taking time to kiss and lick the skin beneath the topping.

When he makes his way down further her body and sliding away the pants and underwear. He plants kisses over the drenched opening into her body.

Dom reaches back into the box and pulls out the cake they had ordered the night before and opens the box.

Letty smirks at where this is headed.

Dom lifts a slice from the box into his palm. He smashes the whole thing over her pelvis and the vagina. Taking time to smear it around. Letty squirms beneath is touch.

He rubs his hand down her the body and then opens her legs wide in front of him. Inserting two fingers as her walls clamp and release around him.

Dom removes the fingers and replaces them with his mouth. Letty instinctively locks her thighs against the sides of his face when his tongue enters her body.

Letty moans loudly as he pleasures her.

He presses her thighs back down and giving himself room to manipulate her opening. He begins to eat the cake from her body taking in mouthful of it along with the sweetness coming out of her.

Letty's body arches off the floor into his mouth as she feels herself coming.

"Mmm baby. Is it good?"

Letty nods her head against the cold shelf, unable to form words.

Dom licks the chocolate from the folds of her lips and her clitoris, causing her whimper with pleasure.

He continues moving his tongue inside her until her body relaxes back to the floor. He gives her clit a final suckle and removes his mouth.

Giving her no time to catch her breath, he pulls her into his lap and onto his erection. Moving roughly underneath her. Letty braces her hands against the inside the refrigerator and pounds up and down over him.

"Damn! Letty! Shit!"

Letty grips her walls tightly around him and moves faster over him. Their bodies smearing the sticking matter all together as they slam their forms together.

Dom grabs the shelf behind her and forces himself deeper into her.

"DOM!"

Letty's legs shake around him and she clutches the fridge until her fingers turn white.

"About time!"

He moves into her harder and pulls her nipple back into his mouth, causing her body to convulse against his.

Letty squeezes her legs tightly around him as he spurts onto her.

After they both still their movements they sit struggling for breath.

Dom shifts them over to brace against the cabinet, kicking the refrigerator door shut once they are clear of it.

He leans his head back as Letty lays her forehead on his shoulder. She wraps her arms around his middle and he caresses her back.

"I could go to sleep right here," Letty admits.

"Do it. I'm halfway there."

Letty laughs against his skin and places a kiss on his chest.

"I would, but there might be cake in my vagina."

"No there's not. I ate all of that."

Letty throws her head back in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later. <strong>

The couple is lounging on the couch finishing off the champagne they started earlier in the day.

There is a knock on the front door of the villa and they sit up and look at each other.

"You get it. It could be something for you."

Dom pushes her up and pats her butt.

"Okay," Letty says with a curious expression.

Letty walks through the house to the front door. She opens it wondering what Dom could possibly have done this time.

Her jaw drops as she comes face to face with Han.

"Han! What are you doing…"

Her words catch in her throat as her eyes find what he is holding in his arms.

"Letty this is…"

"Hanna."

Letty unconsciously reaches and takes the sleeping baby from Han's arms. She pulls the tiny baby to her chest and rocks her close.

Letty steps back allowing his entry and Han steps into the house. Han opens his mouth to talk just as Dom walks out over to the door.

"Han!"

A wide smile spreads across Dom's face. That same smile freezes awkwardly at the sight of Letty swaying with the baby in her arms.

"How old is she?" Letty asks without looking away from Hanna's face.

"Three weeks." Han answers the question.

Han closes the door behind himself and puts Hanna's bag on the floor.

Letty looks up at him.

"Where the fuck is she?"

"She's taking care of something." Han answers vaguely.

Letty finally breaks her attention from the baby in her arms. She locks eyes with Han and struggles to keep her voice down.

"How could she fucking leave her kids? How could she let us think she was dead?"

"How could you fucking lie to me?" Dom demands. "I've been raising your kids for five months."

They both spit questions at Han rapidly.

"I'm not here to defend her. I told her not to do this. I don't agree with any of this shit. That's not going to stop me from getting her back here. So I need you to take care of Hanna. For a few days while I go get my wife."

"Do you think you're leaving without an explanation?" Dom demands.

"Look, if I'm not where I need to be in 9 hours Nola is going to be dead for real. So I need you to take Hanna. Please."

"You know I will." Letty agrees. "Bring her back, so I can kick her ass."

* * *

><p><strong>It is Finished! Until I can fix the mess I wrote! My what have Han and Nola been up to tale is far from anywhere near ready to post. My story was corrupted! I won't point fingers at STR8BKCHICK for forcing my mind to wander to a bad place while writing it! LOL<br>**

**A/N – I've been trying to kill off this Nola chick for months. No matter how I write it I keep finding a way out of it. When I wrote 13 she really was dead…but then she wasn't. I couldn't even finish the dang story until I committed to bringing her back. **

**Then I figured I'd change the ending back before I posted it and couldn't do that either. *sigh*I guess I just love her too much!  
><strong>

**Anyways, I hope you liked the DOTTY in this chapter because I personally think it's the best Dom and Letty scene I've ever written. Feel free to dispute it in a review! LOL  
><strong>


End file.
